Os sonhos de Shoran
by Dai
Summary: Shoran Li através de sonhos acaba descobrindo que existem mais coisas entre o Céu e a Terra do que um simples mortal acredita. Epílogo - Fic completo
1. Capítulo 1

Oiii, tudo bom??

Essa é a minha primeira tentativa de fazer um fic sobre Sakura Card Captors. Confesso que tive esta idéia quando li um fic da Fabi em que ela misturava Sakura com Harry Poter. Então pensei em fazer algo parecido, mas com o um dos livros que eu mais gosto particularmente...ele é um clássico, e eu estou falando da Divina Comédia de Dante Alighieri. 

Então eu já vou avisando que a Sakura não irá aparecer muito, mais sim o Shoran que será o meu personagem principal(o Dante na verdade), não sei quantas personagens da série irão aparecer, mais acho que não serão muitas!!

Quem ler este fic praticamente irá saber a história do livro, então aprendera algo de útil (que nojenta!!), mas mudarei algumas cenas pra que se tornem mais fáceis para a adaptação dos personagens!

Sakura Card Captors não me pertence, pertence ao CLAMP e eu tenho nada a ver com isso, só estou matando tempo!!

Os direitos da Divina Comédia (não tenho a menor idéia de quem seja), creio eu que deva pertencer a algum parente do Dante (se é que ainda existe algum já que o livro foi escrito a mais de sete séculos atrás), ou as editoras!! 

**Os sonhos de Shoran **

** Capítulo 1**

"Droga! Logo agora isso tinha que acontecer??"

Pensava Shoran Li, um rapaz chinês, mas que desde de muito novo morava em Florença na Itália. Logo aos nove anos de idade conheceu uma menina que era tão cheia de graça, que imediatamente sentiu em seu coração nascer um imenso amor. Seu nome era Sakura Kinomoto e a jovem apesar de japonesa, como ele morava com a sua família desde pequena em Florença. 

O jovem citado acima estava com raiva porque depois de longos anos apenas observando aquela flor, tivera a sorte de escutar a sua voz. Isso ocorreu durante um passeio em que ela, acompanhada de seu pai, Fijitaka Kinomoto, ao reconhecê-lo abriu um grande e radiante sorriso e o cumprimentou. Transbordado de felicidade Shoran ficou muito tempo parado no lugar, como se estivesse pregado no lugar onde acontecera tal encontro. 

Alguns dias após este acontecimento, o rapaz ficou doente, e teve que ficar de cama. Provavelmente devido ao seu estado de fraqueza, um terrível pressentimento chegou em seus pensamentos: " Sakura, a linda e bondosa Sakura está prestes a morrer". A medida em que se agravava seu estado, aquele pensamento crescia, até que um dia teve uma triste visão. Diante de seus olhos, desfilavam pela rua várias mulheres chorando. Nuvens encobriam as estrelas e apagavam suas luzes. A Terra ameaçava sucumbir sob uma terrível tempestade. Foi então que percebeu que um dos homens que estava ajudando sua família a cuidá-lo ao lado de sua cama, disse as seguintes palavras:

– Não sabes o que ocorreu? Morreu a tua flor tão amada.

Aquelas dolorosas palavras deixaram Shoran abatido; caiu em prantos e, olhando pra o céu percebeu uma multidão de anjos que voavam, pra o alto, agitando as asas, e diante deles uma estrela extremamente brilhante. 

Embora sonhando, Shoran compreendeu que a estrela era a alma da doce Sakura e que os anjos a rodeavam cantando.

Foi aí que o homem que permanecera ao seu lado disse :

– Vejas a tua amada! 

Obedecendo, Shoran olhou e viu o cadáver de Sakura, rodeado por suas amigas. 

As pessoas que cuidavam de Shoran surpreenderam-se ao ver lágrimas rolar em sua face e perguntaram-lhe as razões de tal sofrimento.

Acordando do sonho, Shoran contou-lhes que vira a alma de Sakura no céu em forma de uma estrela, na Terra, seu lindo corpo estava sem vida.

Para acalmá-lo afirmaram-lhe que tudo não passara de um cruel pesadelo e, convencido disso. Tranqüilizou-se.

Poucos dias depois, estava completamente restabelecido. Contudo, a visão que tivera não o abandonava e as recordações da mesma, muitas vezes fazia-o escrever poemas de amor dedicados a Sakura . 

Certo dia, quando se estava escrevendo outras de suas poesias, recebera a pior notícia de sua vida: Sakura morrera.

Foi o pior golpe que ele poderia receber. Caiu em desespero. Florença, com a sua população tão númererosa, pareceu-lhe de repente deserta.

Afinal o seu grande amor: Sakura Kinomoto havia morrido.

Trancou-se em casa, estava indiferente a tudo. Sakura se fora e nada mais fazia sentido pra ele.

Profundamente abatido Shoran teve um segundo sonho. 

Sonhou que via novamente a jovem vivendo no Paraíso de Deus, no meio dos anjos, mais linda e cheia de alegria do que fora em vida.

Quando despertou, uma extraordinária sensação de bem-estar o envolvia, pois havia contemplado a sua amada e tinha certeza que ela o vira também e que poderia ampara-lo nos difíceis caminhos da vida, embora já não pertencesse ao mundo dos vivos. 

Convencido de que jamais se esqueceria da admirável visão que tivera, tomou a decisão de escrever um livro relatando o sonho. Seria um poema dedicado a sua amada Sakura que agora vivia no Céu.

*****************************

Agora com essa atitude, começa a nossa viagem com Shoran pelo Inferno, Purgatório e Paraíso pra ver novamente sua amada Sakura Kinomoto.

**Primeira Parte**

** O INFERNO**

A viagem de Shoran em sonho. 

Shoran em um dos seus sonhos havia parado em uma selva escura e assustadora. Ele não sabia como havia chegado lá, mas nenhuma trilha o guiava na densa mata, nenhuma luz brilhava. 

Vagava de um lado para o outro, em busca de uma saída que o livrasse da terrível selva. Tateava na escuridão, os galhos das árvores feriam-lhe o rosto e as mãos, e as raízes se entrelaçavam nos seus pés, fazendo-o cair a cada passo. E quando se erguia, tentava desvencilhar-se do inimigo, via-se obrigado a prosseguir a caminhada, por causa dos espinhos que lhe enterravam nos pés e nas pernas.

Bastante ferido, conseguiu enfim chegar a extremidade do bosque. O Sol já se levantava e seus raios iluminavam a colina, Shoran se encontrava na base da mesma. Então decidiu descansar um pouco para se refazer, antes de começar a subi-la.

Mal dera os primeiros passos, viu uma pantera surgir na sua frente e que lhe barrava a passagem. Seu primeiro pensamento foi recuar, mas isso não deseja, pois significava que teria de voltar pra selva. Mas a pantera logo saiu de seu caminho e este continuou. Mas de repente um outro obstáculo atravessa seu caminho: um leão, morto de fome, o ameaça de juba erguida. E como se não bastasse ao lado do leão tinha uma loba, igualmente faminta, tão magra que seu esqueleto era visível. 

Por instinto Shoran retrocedeu, e não demorou muito estava na selva escura novamente. Como a luz não chegava ali, Shoran se mantia atento, foi aí que vislumbrou um vulto que avançava em sua direção.

Shoran : – Seja quem for que esta se aproximando, espectro ou ser vivo, revele-se!

Das trevas, uma leve voz se fez ouvir, que pelo que lhe pareceu era humana.

Voz : – Homem já fui, mas agora não sou mais. Estudei magia e criei as famosas cartas Clow...

A alegria de Shoran ao ouvir aquelas palavras foi tão grande que seu coração começou a pular dentro do peito.

Shoran : – O mago Clow, o grande feiticeiro que criou as cartas Clow... 

Sim era ele. Depois de sua querida Sakura, nenhum outro ser Shoran veria com tanta alegria.

Embora o mago Clow tivesse vivido e morrido muito tempo antes do nascimento de Shoran, este conhecia o e admirava como um amigo. Lera e estudara suas obras e feitos com verdadeira veneração. O considerava seu mestre e nutria por ele respeito e amor. (não maliciem)

Para os feiticeiros, o país dos sonhos nada tem de fantasia – é um mundo real e verdadeiro. Assim não foi tão grande a surpresa de encontrar seu mestre Clow. Com respeito mais também com muita admiração, o saudou.

Shoran : – Seja o meu guia nessa selva. Livra-me das feras que me perseguem e me impedem de alcançar o caminho da colina iluminada pelos raios de Sol ! 

Clow que estava ali para ajudar Shoran, a pedido de Sakura, que morava no Céu, foi lhe implorar que corresse em auxílio de seu amigo em Terra e que estava em perigo. 

No entanto Clow não estava autorizado a usar magia, então não tinha poder necessário pra enxotar os animais.

Clow : – É necessário que tomes outra direção se quiseres sair dessa selva. Essas feras não permitirão que ninguém chegue perto da colina. Se quiseres me acompanhar seguiremos por outro caminho onde habitam somente espíritos. Conhecerás as trevas, onde vivem os que pecaram na Terra, e que após a sua morte estão pagando por sua maldade. Depois alcançarás o Monte de Purificação, chamado de Purgatório. Ali encontrarás aqueles que embora, tenham cometido pecados em vida se arrependeram. Então depois disso prosseguirás pelo Paraíso tendo outro espírito guia: Sakura, que vive em companhia dos justos e santos, te conduzirá a presença de Deus.

Shoran ouviu tudo que seu mestre disse sem interromper, para depois se manifestar :

Shoran (com uma voz firme) – Mestre! Inicie o caminho que eu te acompanharei !

Clow então começou a caminhar e seguido por Shoran . 

CONTINUA.......

Próximo Capítulo de "Os sonhos de Shoran" : - Continuação de o inferno: A PORTA DO INFERNO

E então o que estão achando até aqui?? Espero que não tenha ficado meio confuso, se ficou, por favor, me digam!! Esse fic como eu disse antes é A Divina Comédia, mas com algumas mudanças... 

Os personagens aqui são Shoran( Dante), Sakura( que faz o papel da amada de Dante a doce Beatiz), e Clow ( que é o poeta Vírgilio)....

Provavelmente não sei quando irei continuar este, pois este ocupada com um outro fic, mas de Samurai X....

Este capítulo será como uma experiência dependendo do resultado eu continuo.....

Bom acho que é isso!!!

Beijos a todos

DAI 


	2. Capítulo 2

                   Oiiii, tudo bom??

                         Este é o segundo capítulo do meu fic (nãooo diga!!), obrigada a quem se deu ao trabalho de ler até aqui, e sinceramente espero que continuem lendo.....

                        Sakura Card Captors pertence ao CLAMP, não a mim. Lamentavelmente não tive a idéia antes delas, pelo menos pra registrar e os direitos serem meus.....

                       Os direitos da Divina Comédia pertencem ao fantasma do Durante (sabiam que este é o verdadeiro nome dele? E Dante é só apelido?) Alighieri, ou de sei lá quem....

                                                                                 **Capítulo 2**

                                                           **Continuação da primeira parte: O Inferno**

                                                                         A porta do Inferno.

                 À proporção que Shoran seguia Clow, avança em sua viagem extraordinária viagem, a Terra ia se cobrindo de sombras. Mas em determinado momento, uma dúvida surge em seu pensamento : ele seria digno de pisar no paraíso? Merecia a honra de ser guiado pelo grande mago Clow? 

              Tomado pela angustia, Shoran dirigiu-se a Clow :

Shoran : – Estou muito receoso quanto a continuar, então peço-te, mestre, que me orientes dizendo-me como devo proceder .

Clow :  – Tua alma minada pelo medo. É necessário que recuperes a firmeza e a confiança. Ouve com atenção as minhas palavras e sumirão todas as tuas preocupações.

            Desnecessária recomendação, pois Shoran pressentiu que seu mestre iria falar de sua amada Sakura e preparou-se para ouvi-lo.

Clow :  – Contarei a ti como vim a tua ajuda . Encontrava-me entre aqueles que não se salvaram nem se perderam. De repente, uma jovem de beleza radiante implorou-me, com a mais doce das vozes e olhos verde esmeraldas mais brilhantes que a estrela- d'alva, que viesse em teu socorro, pois estava em perigo. Suplicava que me apressasse, com medo que eu chegasse tarde. E então me disse : "Peço-te que o salve sem demora, pois isso me encherá de alegria. Sou Sakura e confio essa missão a ti. Desejo retornar para o lugar de onde vim e, quando me encontrar com Deus novamente, não esquecerei o teu nome". Ao terminar de falar isso, percebi que tinha lágrimas em seus lindos olhos que deslizavam pela sua bela face. Então apressei- me a cumprir a missão, depressa te encontrei. Livrei-te das feras que impediam tua passagem. Por que hesitas agora em me acompanhar? Teu coração não se enche de esperança, sabendo que alma tão santa vela por ti na morada celeste e anseia pela tua salvação?

           Estas palavras restituíram a serenidade de Shoran. A certeza de que sua amada preocupava-se com ele e o salvara de perigos terríveis restituíram suas forças. Por que ter medo? E então com uma voz firme respondeu ao seu guia :

Shoram :  – Mestre, a ti que tão prontamente atendesse as súplicas da piedosa Sakura, prometo, não deixarei abater mais e seguirei a ti com passo firme.

          Ouvindo isso, Clow sorriu e continuou o seu caminho acompanhado por seu protegido que o seguia um pouco atrás.

          Após algum tempo, viram-se diante de uma porta sobre a qual se liam as seguintes palavras escritas com tinta negra :

      "Por mim se chega ao reino do pranto, por mim se chega à dor que não tem fim, por mim se chega ao condenado do povo. A justiça inspirou meu grande Artífice. Formaram-me o Poder Divino, o Supremo Saber e o Supremo Amor. Tudo o que antes de mim foi criado, eterno será, sendo eu também eterno : PERDEI OH VÓS QUE ENTRAIS, TODA A ESPERANÇA ." 

        Sem palavras para o que acabara de ler, Shoran encarou seu guia com medo que ele se atrevesse a cruzar aquela porta.

Clow : – Chegamos ao lugar sombrio que te falei, onde se encontram os que pecaram na Terra . Esta é a Porta do Inferno. É obrigatório que esqueça todos os teus receios, aqui não há lugar para fraqueza.

        E assim terminando de falar, cruzaram a porta. 

        Caminharam um pouco e já começaram a ouvir uma infinidade de suspiros, gemidos e profundos prantos. À sua volta, havia um tumulto incessante de espíritos que bradavam nas mais diversas línguas, exprimindo profundos lamentos e palavras de ira, soltando berros, agitavam as mãos violentamente, movendo-se em um espaço de terra devastado por um furacão.

Shoran :  – Mestre, de quem são essas vozes tão sofridas?

Clow :  – São daqueles que viveram arrogantemente, indolentes criaturas que não fizeram nem o bem nem o mal, que não foram fiéis a Deus nem se inclinaram pra o diabo, egoístas que só cuidaram de si mesmos .

      Com mais desprezo do que piedade, Shoran olha-os notando que muitos corriam atrás de um estandarte que se movia freneticamente no ar.

Compreendeu que eram seres mesquinhos que levaram uma vida inútil, sempre perseguindo um objetivo indeterminado e sem um plano de vida. Entre os espectros reconheceu um que tentava desesperadamente alcançar o estandarte. Fora um sacerdote simples até que o levaram a condição de Papa, tornando-se assim o Papa Celestino , mas este não cumpriu os deveres que exigiam o honroso cargo, terminado assim a renunciar à cadeira papal por conveniência, preferindo levar uma vida indolente e, por tal razão, ali se encontrava.

       Mas não se demoraram na entrada do Inferno. Atravessaram a multidão de infelizes espíritos, réus perante Deus, e chegaram à margem do rio Aqueronte, à beira do qual uma infinidade de condenados esperava ansiosamente. Shoran contemplava-os com atenção quando viu se aproximar um bote tripulado por ancião de vasta cabeleira branca. Era Caronte, que tinha por obrigação conduzir eternamente sua embarcação de uma para outra margem do rio, demônio cujos olhos eram circundados por fogo. Quando se aproximava dos espíritos, começou a blasfemar. Com palavras cruéis, o barqueiro zombou deles, anunciando que ia os levar para um lugar de onde jamais voltariam. As almas pecadoras gemeram ao ouvir as palavras de Caronte, mas entraram no bote que estava amarrado a margem, pois nenhuma se atreveria a permanecer em terra, já que Caronte ameaçava-os com o remo.

         Quando o barqueiro viu Shoran, foi tomado por ira imensa por ver diante de si alguém que ainda não havia morrido. Ordenou ao intruso que se afastasse dali, pois somente podiam atravessar o rio pessoas mortas. Então falou :

Caronte : – O teu porto não é este, use outro caminho para chegar a praia. Não te iludas pensando que chegarás a ela por aqui. É mais veloz a embarcação que te conduzirá.                 (alguém entendeu? Espero que sim.)

Clow :  – Acalma a tua ira, Caronte. Acolhe esse peregrino em teu bote, porque assim ordenaram do Céu.

       Estas palavras foram suficientes para acalmar o barqueiro que, obedecendo, transportou Shoran e seu guia, remando pausadamente para a margem oposta.

Clow :  – Meu filho, não te ofendas com as duras palavras do barqueiro. Jamais uma alma sem culpas passou por aqui, por isso Caronte recusava-se a conduzí-lo.

         Quando Clow se calou, o tenebroso lugar tremeu tão violentamente que Shoran tombou sem sentidos no fundo do barco. Mas foi despertado de um trovão, constatando que já não se achava mais no bote de Caronte, mas à beira de um abismo. Aquele lugar vizinho do Inferno,era o Limbo e ali Shoran viu coisas extraordinárias e palavras já conhecidas.

************************* 

                                                                                             O Verde Prado.

          Clow conhecia muito bem o Limbo, pois nele é que morava. O Inferno era um tenebroso abismo, à volta do qual, havia variados círculos. Limbo era o primeiro desses círculos onde habitavam aqueles que, embora isentos de pecados, tinham passado pela Terra antes da vinda de Jesus Cristo e, por essa circunstância, não haviam sido batizados: eram pagãos.

        Esta explicação foi dada por Clow a Shoran que, melancólico, chegou a conclusão que ali deveriam se achar almas excelentes. Então deu uma olhada no abismo, sentindo correr no corpo um arrepio de terror e, então, indagou a Clow se por acaso alguém que ali se encontrava não poderia alcançar a glória.

Clow : – Pouco depois que eu cheguei, um ser poderoso deu entrada aqui no Limbo ostentando uma coroa como símbolo de vitória e levou consigo muitos dos que aqui habitavam. Este ser poderoso era Jesus Cristo e os livrou das sombras para desfrutarem a luz celeste que brilha nos domínios de Deus. Adão, Eva, Abel, Noé, Moisés, Abraão, o Rei Davi e muitos outros que  não cito porque sei que os conhece perfeitamente. Antes destas, nenhuma alma humana se salvara. Mas vamos prosseguir, irei na frente e tu me segues.

      Percebendo a palidez do mestre, Shoran falou :

Sahoran :  – Como tu queres que eu não me assuste se tu quase estas desfalecendo ?

Clow :  – Minha palidez não é causada pelo temor, mas pela piedade.

       E assim falando, entrou no primeiro círculo acompanhado de Shoran. Ali, não existia prantos, mas o ambiente parecia tremer ao som dos suspiros de angústia que as almas soltavam. E, ao se afastarem um pouco, Shoran percebeu a distância um círculo de fogo brilhando na região das trevas.

Shoran : – Quem são estes espíritos que merecem a graça de um lugar separado dos demais?

         Clow explicou que ali habitavam os que não pecaram na Terra e que ficaram famosos por suas obras. Enquanto o feiticeiro falava, Shoran viu quatro espectros aproximavam-se deles com uma cara inexpressiva (eles não eram parentes do Aoshi, não!!), mas quando chegaram mais pertos, falaram :

Espectros :  – Honra ao mago poderoso que daqui partiu e agora retorna ao nosso convívio!!

         Adiantando-se, Clow disse o nome do companheiro as quatro sombras que tinham vindo salda-lo. Shoran curvou- se reverentemente e experimentou grande surpresa, pois estava na presença dos mais famosos poetas da Antiguidade. O que trazia uma espada na mão direita era Homero, poeta grego autor de Ilíada e Odisséia. Acompanhavam-no Horácio, Ovídio e Lucano, três poetas latinos.

         Conversando, os seis alcançaram a região iluminada do Limbo. Ao pé de um castelo, protegido por sete altas muralhas, atravessaram um formoso riacho sem se molharem, como se pisassem em terra firme. Sete portas Shoran cruzou em companhia daqueles sábios até que alcançou um prado de fresca relva. Ali outros personagens se encontravam discursando com voz suave e revelando grande autoridade.

         Alguns dos nobres espíritos que Shoran reconheceu foram  Heitor e Enéias, famosos guerreiros no cerco de Tróia; Bruto, o patriarca romano e Saladino, um sultão da Turquia que em vida fora o terror dos cristãos.

         Mas ali também habitavam Platão, Sócrates, Aristóteles, em cujos olhares expressavam a felicidade que ali mantinham e que não fora possível na Terra.

           E também ali encontrou Cornélia, imortalizada como a "matriarca romana" pelo amor extraordinário que dedicava aos seus dois filhos: Tibério e Caio .

            Mas como a viagem que Shoran e Clow estavam fazendo prometia ser longa, despediram-se de Homero, Enéias e Lucano. Clow então, mais uma vez, guiou Shoran para outros caminhos, caminhos por onde tremia o ar, e breve chegaram a um sítio onde imperava as trevas.

         CONTINUA..........

      Próximo capítulo: Continuação de o Inferno:    A lagoa Triste

              Neste capítulo (como nos próximos também irão) aparecem alguns nomes que pertencem a mitologia, outros a história grega e latina,  por isso vamos a alguns esclarecimentos.....

**             CARONTE** :  barqueiro dos Infernos, que, em sua barca, levava de uma para a outra margem do Estige as almas dos mortos, em troca de um óbolo(unidade de peso (0,72 g) e moeda da Grécia antiga. Esmola, dádiva, donativo de pouco valor.) , condição para que não ficassem vagando cem anos pela margem do rio.

                **HOMERO **(esse vocês devem conhecer): poeta épico grego, considerado autor da _Ilíada_ e da _Odisséia_, cuja existência problemática foi cercada de lendas desde o séc. VI a.C. Heródoto considera-o como um grego da Ásia Menor que viveu c. 850 a.C. A tradição representa-o como velho e cego, vagando de cidade em cidade e declamando seus versos. Suas obras, recitadas nas festas solenes e ensinadas às crianças, exerceram profunda influência sobre filósofos, escritores e até sobre a educação.

**                OVÍDIO **(em lat. PUBLIUS OVIDIUS NASO) : poeta latino (Sulmona, Abruzos, 43 a.C. - Tomi [hoje Constanta], Romênia, 18 d.C.), autor da _Arte de amar_, dos _Amores_, das _Heróides_ e de coletâneas mais ambiciosas, como as _Metamorfoses_ e os _Fastos_, em que se mostra um poeta fácil e brilhante. Exilado no ano 8 d.C. por motivo até hoje misterioso, morreu no exílio.

**                 LUCANO,** poeta latino (Córdoba, 39 – Roma, 65): sobrinho de Sêneca, o Filósofo. Comprometido na conspiração de Pisão, matou-se cortando as veias. Autor de uma epopéia, _A Farsália_(poema épico, inacabado, de Lucano , sobre a luta entre César e Pompeu).

                   **HEITOR **: o mais valoroso chefe troiano, primogênito de Príamo, esposo de Andrômaca e pai de Astíanax. Matou Pátroclo e foi morto por Aquiles.

**                  ENÉIAS** :príncipe troiano, herói da _Eneida_, de Virgílio. Filho de Afrodite (Vênus) e de Anquises, combateu corajosamente os gregos durante a Guerra de Tróia. Tomada a cidade, fugiu, carregando o pai às costas. Chegou à Itália, onde se casou com Lavínia, filha do rei do Lácio. Daí, a tradição da origem troiana dos romanos.

                **SALADINO  **(em ár. SALAH AL-DIN JUSUF)(Takrit, Mesopotâmia, 1138 - Damasco, 1193), sultão do Egito (1171-1193) e da Síria (1174-1193). Esmagou os cristãos em Tiberíades e entrou em Jerusalém (1187).         (acho que nesse nada de diferente, né?)

                 **CORNÉLlA** :filha de Cipião, o Africano, e mãe dos Gracos (c. 180 - c. 110 a.C.). Apresentada como o tipo ideal da mãe romana.

                 **TIBÉRIO E CAIO GRACO **:tribunos e oradores romanos, filhos de Tibério Semprônio Graco e de Cornélia: TIBÉRIO (Roma, 162 – _id.,_ 133 a.C.) e CAIO (Roma, 154 – _id._, 121 a.C.). Pretendiam, ao propor leis agrárias, pôr freio à avidez da aristocracia romana, que se apossara da maior parte das terras conquistadas ao inimigo.

                     Bom, Platão, Sócrates e Aristóteles eu não preciso dizer quem foram, né??

                     Meu Deus, não agüento mais procurar no dicionário O_o, tenho que fazer uma coisa fácil  pra vocês lerem, se não era muito mais fácil pegar o livro pra ler, não? E os nomes citados ali em cima, eu realmente pesquisei por isso to T_T.

                      E-mails (ou reviews) com dúvidas, reclamações.......ou quem sabe elogios....por favor, eu não mordo...

                    Agradeço a Madam Spooky, por me deixar um review, e ler este capítulo antes( e arrumar alguns erros) pra variar um pouco....

                     A Chibi Lani  e Cherry, muito obrigada!!!

 Beijos a todos

DAI


	3. Capítulo 3

                      Oiiiiii, tudo bom?              (Acho que eu já to incomodando com isso....)

                      Fico muito feliz que estejam lendo o fic que eu estou tentando fazer... e que bem ou mal eu esteja influenciando a lerem um clássico (que nojenta). Como vocês devem perceber, é muito difícil escrever isso, mas eu não vou desistir!!!! Enquanto tiver gente lendo, eu irei continuar... para o azar de vocês, é claro!!! 

                    Os direitos de Sakura Card Captors pertencem ao CLAMP, eu não ajudei elas em nada muito menos nos desenhos, por isso não tenho direito a nada!! É tudo delas!

                   Os direitos da Comédia (sabiam que esse era o verdadeiro nome do livro? Esse foi o título original que Dante colocou no poema.  Mas sua criação foi tão genial, que recebeu o  "divina" . E assim ficou conhecida para todo o sempre) são do fantasma do Dante, de quem vou parar de falar ou ele pode não gostar e vir puxar meus pés à noite....

                                                                        **Capítulo 3**

                                                **Continuação da primeira parte: O Inferno**

                                                                      A lagoa triste.

               Deixando o primeiro círculo do Inferno, Clow conduziu Shoran ao segundo. Embora de menos extensão, nele tinha mais sofrimento. Na entrada estava o monstro Minos, de rabo comprido, rangendo os dentes. A ele cabia avaliar os pecados daqueles que ali chegavam, impondo-os a devida penitência. Assim, quando uma alma culpada confessava seus crimes, o juiz implacável indicava com as voltas que dava em seu rabo qual o círculo que lhe estava destinado. Como eram nove os círculos do Inferno, a infeliz alma esperava ansiosamente, contando o número de voltas que a calda do monstro dava. Conforme o número aumentava, ela entendia que sua desgraça também aumentava.

               Ao notar que Shoran o observava atentamente, o monstro interrompeu a cruel tarefa e, encarando-o, berrou com ira.

Minos :  – Tu que invades os domínios da dor. Tenha cautela e repara em quem confias e não te deixe iludir pela facilidade com que aqui entraste.   

              Mas Clow interveio diante da ira de Minos.

Clow : – Alto lá com estes teus berros! Não tens o direito de impedir-lhe a passagem. Pode acalmar-se, porque o Céu determinou que meu companheiro ingressasse nos teus domínios e o poder celeste não pode ser contestado tendo em vista que é a suprema vontade.

              Rosnando ferozmente, Minos deu passagem aos recém-chegados tal como Caronte baixou a cabeça perante as palavras do mago.

              Um tremendo tufão castigava o segundo círculo arrastando os espíritos uns contra os outros, atirando-os ao chão. Impedidas pelo vento incessante, as almas acabavam-se em prantos e lamentos, blasfemando contra o poder da divindade.

             Ali Shoran encontrou, tal como no Limbo, muitos personagens famosos: Cleópatra, a rainha do Egito, Helena de Esparta, pela qual desencadeou-se a Guerra de Tróia, e Dido, a soberana de Cartago. 

             À medida que ia indicando todos esses espíritos a Shoran, Clow contava-lhe as respectivas vidas.

             Tomado pela compaixão diante de tão melancólicas histórias, Shoram voltou-se para o seu guia :

Shoran :  – Mestre, eu poderia falar com aqueles dois espectros que estão voando juntos?

Clow :  – Espera até que eles se aproximem de nós.

          Quando as duas almas se aproximaram, Shoran falou :

Shoran : - Almas torturadas, se não se opuserem, poderiam falar conosco?

           Como duas pombas, impulsionadas pelo amor, as duas almas se afastaram do grupo em que estavam e aproximaram-se. O tufão as impediu de chegaram mais perto, mas Shoran as reconheceu como sendo de Florença. Tinham sido assassinados quando ele ainda era jovem e estavam ali por terem cometido o pecado da luxúria. 

Almas :  – Amável criatura que veio nos visitar nesta morada escura, se tivéssemos acesso ao Rei da Criação rogaríamos a Ele proteção para ti.

           Em seguida, contaram-lhe a patética história de suas vidas e, quando terminaram, Shoran estava com tamanho pesar que desmaiou.

           Quando voltou a si, não viu mais o casal de almas e percebeu que já estavam no terceiro círculo, onde eram punidos os condenados pela gula. Semi-submersos em lama, eram obrigados a permanecer expostos a uma eterna chuva, pesada maldita e fria. Do tenebroso céu, em abundância caía granizo, água e neve, misturando-se a lama.

            Cérbero, o feroz cão de três cabeças, cujos olhos expeliam ódio, atacava os espíritos com as garras afiadas, estraçalhando-os e devorando-os. A chuva fazia-os gritar e num esforço para livrar-se dela, torciam e retorciam o corpo angustiadamente.

            Quando Cérbero viu os dois "visitantes", foi até eles com as bocas arreganhadas. Isso faria qualquer um tremer, mas Clow baixou-se em pegou um pouco de terra e jogou nas goelas do monstro que logo se acalmou. Dessa forma, passaram por ele sem nenhum risco, entretanto, um dos espectros reconheceu Shoran e soltou uma exclamação. Era Ciacco, palavra que em italiano quer dizer "porco". Ao ouvir a exclamação, Shoran interrompeu um pouco o passo e conversaram um instante até Clow convidar-lhe para acompanha-lo ao próximo círculo.

            Montando guarda na entrada do quarto círculo, estava Pluto, deus das riquezas e, ao vê-los, tentou amedrontar Shoran com palavras iradas e a voz rouca, mas Clow logo o colocou em seu lugar :   (o que e que estão achando do Clow?)

Clow : - Cala-te, miserável!!!

           O monstro ameaçador acabou permitindo que passassem e os dois continuaram sem temor.

            Naquele círculo, Shoran presenciou um espetáculo extraordinário, pois ali eram aplicados castigos aos pródigos e avarentos. Separados em dois grupos, cada qual empurrava um bloco pesado de pedra até chocar-se com o do bando oposto numa exaustiva competição de força. Após a colisão recuavam ofegantes e recomeçavam a disputa.

            Preocupado com o tempo que escorria velozmente, Clow apressou-se em chegar ao quinto círculo. Ali havia uma grande lagoa, não de água, mas de lodo, onde se encontravam mergulhados numerosos espíritos, avançando uns contra os outros, ferindo-se com unhadas e dentadas.

Clow :  – As almas que aqui vês são dos que se deixaram vencer pelo ódio e pelo orgulho. Sob esta lama lamentam a vida que levaram.

Espíritos :  – Ai de nós! Lá onde era doce a brisa e alegre o Sol, o ódio nos turvou a mente e secou nossos corações. Por isso agora penamos neste fosso de lama.

           Shoran e Clow contornaram a lagoa triste e chegaram a uma torre que se erguia em uma das suas extremidades. Ao se aproximarem, notaram duas fracas chamas em altos parapeitos e mais distante dali, quase imperceptível, perceberam o mesmo sinal em outra torre. Ao mesmo tempo que essas chamas surgiram, um pequeno barco apareceu na lagoa, movimentando-se em direção a eles. Um barqueiro conduzia soltando gritos irados :

Clow : – São inúteis teus berros. A presa que aguardas ainda não chegou. Só nos terá em teu bote o tempo exato para chegarmos ao outro lado da lagoa.

          O barqueiro, vendo que tinha enganado-se, ocultou seu ódio e Clow pulou para o bote recomendando a Shoran que ficasse perto dele. Somente depois que Shoran entrou é que a embarcação se aprofundou na água, até então os outros tripulantes nada pesavam. Então, com velocidade admirável, deslocava-se pela lagoa onde se encontravam submersas as almas dos que em vida foram orgulhosos. E, enquanto o barquinho "cortava" as águas, um daqueles espectros que ali cumpriam pena levantou a cabeça e, gritando, perguntou a Shoran :

Alma :  – Que vens fazer aqui se ainda estas vivo?

Shoran :  – Vim, mas não para ficar. E tu coberto com essa lama nojenta, quem és?

Alma : – Podes ver que sou um dos condenados. 

         Foi aí que Shoran o reconheceu. Também era florentino, era uma pessoa orgulhosa, incapaz de praticar uma boa ação.

Costumava cavalgar, montando num animal que trazia ferraduras de prata. Propositadamente procurava atropelar mulheres e crianças que estavam em seu caminho. O povo o apelidara de Argenti que em italiano quer dizer "prata", por causa das tais ferraduras.

Shoran (com visível desprezo) – Conheço-te perfeitamente.

        Irritado com o tom que fora usado com ele, o espírito agarrou o barco, tentando vira-lo e lançar Shoran na água. Clow, percebendo o que ele tentava fazer, o empurrou para o fundo da lagoa novamente. Em seguida abraçou Shoran, afirmando-lhe que a repulsa demonstrada por Argenti teria o consentimento de Deus.

      Clow terminava suas palavras quando um tumulto se fez no meio da lagoa e, enquanto o barco seguia o seu rumo, as almas gritavam :

Almas : – Ah, Filipe Argenti! 

       E aquele espírito orgulho voltava a sua fúria contra ele mesmo, mordendo-se desesperadamente.

*******************************************

                                                                    **As portas cerradas.**

          Já se avistava a cidade de Dite, cidade que os dois "visitantes" deveriam atravessar para chegar aos círculos inferiores do Inferno, situada no outro extremo da lagoa e para ela rumava o barquinho. Nas fortalezas e castelos, rubras luzes brilhavam iluminando o ambiente, dando a impressão que a cidade ardia em chamas.

          O barqueiro transportou os viajantes até os profundos fossos que os protegiam, impedindo que entrassem na cidade  do sexto círculo do Inferno. E, após varias manobras, chegou em um lugar apropriado onde desembarcaram seus passageiros.

Barqueiro :  – Saltem, aqui é a entrada de Dite!

         Clow e Shoran apressaram-se em descer do barco e logo já estavam em terra. Em seguida viram que as portas da cidade estavam trancadas. Detiveram-se em contemplar as altas muralhas e os edifícios avermelhados pelas chamas. Diante das portas, Shoran observou mais de mil almas que pareciam ter despencado do Céu. Logo que o viram, tentaram impugna-lo com fúria :

Almas : – Quem é este que se atreve a entrar no reino dos mortos sem ter morrido ainda?

          Clow percebeu que estavam revoltados com a presença de Shoran, propôs a eles falar-lhes em segredo.

Almas : – Vem tu sozinho. E que aquele que teve a audácia de aqui entrar antes de sua hora, se afaste. Deixa-o que busque o caminho de volta por si, pois tu ficarás conosco toda a eternidade.

           Shoran foi tomado por um terror quando escutou aquilo. Se já tinha sido difícil chegar até aqui com seu mestre como guia, como seria voltar sozinho?

Shoran : – Não me abandones mestre! Se a entrada aqui é proibida, retornemos juntos!      (dá pra imaginar o Li falando isso? Acho que não...)  

Clow :  – Nada temas. Ninguém poderá impedir a tua entrada. Espera-me aqui e fiques calmo, porque não te abandonarei.

         Logo se afastou e os espíritos rodearam Clow. Passados alguns instantes, voltou cabisbaixo, mas assegurando que aqueles espíritos seriam vencidos. Depois de algum tempo em silêncio, falou:

Clow :  – Haveremos de vence-los com a ajuda do Todo Poderoso. Mas como demora o socorro que prometeram...

          Enquanto aguardavam, Shoran teve o olhar atraído para uma das torres, em cuja parte mais elevada uma chama ardia. Repentinamente vê surgir entre as labaredas três figuras de mulheres de terrível aspecto: eram as Fúrias. Gritavam loucamente, batiam-se com as próprias mãos e dilaceravam o próprio peito com as unhas.

Fúrias (encarando Shoran e gritando) – Depressa, Medusa, transforme esse mortal em pedra!

          Compreendendo o perigo que ameaçava o companheiro, Clow ordenou que Shoran virasse de costas e fechasse os olhos, pois do contrário, nunca mais voltaria ao seu mundo. E, por cautela, ele próprio cobriu os olhos de Shoran com as mãos.

           Naquele momento sobre as ondas, ouviu-se um som terrível. E retirando as mãos dos olhos de Shoran, Clow disse:

Clow :  – Olha para a lagoa!

          Shoran obedeceu e o seu medo acabou quando viu um vulto caminhando pelas águas, com os pés intactos, agitando a mão esquerda para aliviar-se do ar sufocante que ali pesava. A um sinal de Clow, Shoran caiu de joelhos em silêncio, curvando a cabeça com humildade.

          Das torres em que se encontravam, as malignas almas também distinguiram o mensageiro celestial que chegava e, assustadas, fugiram para o fundo das águas e enterraram-se na lama.

          Quando o anjo chegou a uma das portas de Dite, abriu-a com o toque de uma varinha e severamente repreendeu os espíritos malvados. Depois, sem dirigir uma palavra a Clow e Shoran, voltou de onde viera. Cheios de confiança, os dois viajantes puderam entrar na cidade sem que nada dificultasse a sua passagem.

           Encontravam-se no interior do sexto círculo, onde as almas dos violentos eram castigadas. Olharam em volta, esperando ver alguma construção na cidade, mas ali apenas uma vasta planície havia, repleta de dor e sofrimento, cobertas de túmulos separados por um rio de labaredas que os transformavam em verdadeiros rios de fogo. De dentro daqueles jazidos, ouvia-se gemidos aflitos, semelhantes ao de almas crucificadas.

Shoran :  – Quem são estes, mestre, que jazem nessas tumbas?

           Mas antes que Clow satisfizesse sua curiosidade, reconheceu Farinata, pertencente a nobreza florentina, militar de grandes méritos e que, por mais de uma vez, livrou Florença dos perigos.

           Pois foi com a alma daquele destemido homem que Shoran conversou sobre Florença.

           E como desejava não demorar, Clow falou para Shoran despedir-se do homem para, assim, continuarem com a "viagem".                    

           Depois que deixaram as altas muralhas do sexto círculo, chegaram a um profundo vale.

CONTINUA....

 Próximo capítulo : Continuação de o Inferno : O Tétrico bosque

Bom, terminou mais um capítulo e, como fiz no anterior, alguns nomes que apareceram nele e para que possam dar uma olhada.

**MINOS: **Rei lendário de Creta, filho de Europa e de Zeus, marido de Pasífae, e pai de Androgeu, Ariana, Fedra, e do Minotauro. Sábio legislador, um dos três juizes dos Infernos com Éaco e Radamanto.

**CLEÓPATRA:** (acho que todo mundo sabe quem foi, mas mesmo assim...) Nome de sete rainhas do Egito. A mais célebre foi CLEÓPATRA VII (Alexandria, 69 - _id._, 30 a.C.), rainha do Egito de 51 a 30. Sua beleza cativou César e mais tarde Antônio. O poder dos lágidas conheceu então sua maior extensão. A lenda mais acreditada pretende que ela se tenha deixado matar picada por uma áspide (espécie de víbora), após a derrota de Antônio em Áccio. Num trecho célebre dos _Pensamentos, _Pascal alude ao_ nariz de Cleópatra_, que teria mudado a face do mundo se fosse mais curto.

**DIDO ou ELISSA:** filha de Muto, rei de Tiro, e irmã de Pigmalião. Tendo seu marido Siqueu sido morto por Pigmalião (escultor lendário de Chipre. Apaixonado pela estátua de Galatéia, sua própria obra, conseguiu que Afrodite a dotasse de vida e desposou-a, tendo dela um filho, Pafos, fundador da cid. do mesmo nome, consagrada aos amores), ela fugiu e fundou Cartago. Foi lá, segundo a _Eneida_ de Virgílio, que se perdeu de amores pelo fugitivo Enéias, que a abandonou a mando dos deuses. Desolada, subiu a uma pira e apunhalou-se.

**CÉRBERO:** Na mitologia grega, cão de três cabeças que guardava a entrada do Inferno. Orfeu adormeceu-o ao som de sua lira, o que lhe permitiu descer aos Infernos e de lá tirar Eurídice. 

**PLUTO:**Deus das riquezas, que Zeus cegara a fim de que as distribuísse sem saber a quem. É representado coxo, dando a entender que a riqueza vem lentamente, ou alado, para lembrar que ela se desvanece rapidamente.

**ERÍNIAS ou EMÊNIDES:** Deusas da vingança, que os romanos chamavam **_Fúrias_**_. _Eram três (Alecto, Tisífone e Megera) e tinham por missão punir os crimes dos homens. Apareciam representadas com os cabelos emaranhados por serpentes, levando numa das mãos uma tocha e na outra um punhal.

**MEDUSA: **Uma das três Górgonas, e a única mortal (monstros cuja cabeça era ornada de serpentes. Eram três irmãs chamadas _Medusa_, _Euríale_ e _Esteno_, que tinham o poder de transformar em pedra os que para elas olhassem). Perseu cortou-lhe a cabeça, que foi oferecida à deusa Atena.

       Bom agora os agradecimentos:

       Um beijo muito especial para:

       A **Madam Spooky** por ter lido e revisado(novamente) esse capítulo pra mim....desculpa a exploração!!!

      A **Saki Kinomoto**, muito obrigada por ler e me dar a tua opinião!!

      A **Cherry,** obrigada amiga! Por ter lido essa minha tentativa de fic, e me deixar a tua opinião!

      A **Makimachi Misao**, obrigada, e como tu podes ver não esqueci do fic do galinho!! E obrigada pelas reviews!       

      A **Violet- Tomoyo** obrigada por ler isso que eu to tentando escrever!

    E obrigada a quem esta lendo, mas mesmo assim "não se deu ao enorme trabalho de apertar um botão e dizer o que acho pra mim"

      Bom, acho que no próximo capítulo termino a parte do inferno e começo a parte do purgatório!


	4. Capítulo 4

          Oiii, tudo bem ?? (só para mudar um pouco...quanta diferença    ~_~)

          Queria agradecer os reviews que recebi e a todos aqueles que leram esse fic. Como eu disse, é difícil fazer uma adaptação. Na minha opinião, mais difícil que fics próprios....

            Mas o que mais me agrada é que eu esteja conseguindo tornar a linguagem acessível (eu espero) a todos e que com isso venham a gostar desse livro tanto quanto eu gosto...

           Os direitos de Sakura Card Captors são do CLAMP e eu agradeço a elas por terem criado essa história maravilhosa, com um enredo emocionante e personagens cativantes....

            Quanto aos da Divina Comédia, eu comentei que não tocaria mais no assunto do fantasma do Dante, porque sabe-se lá o que ele tá pensando em relação a isso, mas acho que eu tenho uma idéia: " Dio Santo!!" ou  "assassinato a obras clássicas", coisas assim...

                                                                         **Capítulo** **4**

**                                               Continuação da primeira parte: O Inferno**

O Tétrico Bosque.

            No alto de uma montanha, Shoran e seu guia se viram a beira de um despenhadeiro em cuja extremidade o monstro Minotauro guardava a descida para o sétimo círculo do Inferno. E com palavras pesadas, Clow insultou a besta fazendo com que ela abandonasse o posto para ataca-los:

Clow (vendo que o Minotauro cego de ódio deixava o caminho livre) – Depressa !!

         Chegaram então a um caminho de pedras muitas das quais, ao peso de seus pés, rolavam no abismo com estranho barulho. Passando essa parte, alcançaram o vale que havia no fundo do precipício por onde corria um rio de sangue, úmida morada dos condenados que, na Terra, haviam sido assassinos. Milhares de centauros espalhavam-se pelas margens, armados de flechas agudas, montando guarda permanente. Os sagitários que vigiavam o rio atentamente observavam os espíritos condenados e, quando estes se atreviam levantar a cabeça ou qualquer membro na superfície da corrente de sangue, empunhavam seus arcos e os atingiam com flechas certeiras.

         Ao verem Shoran e Clow se aproximarem, três deles apontaram suas armas dispostos a dispara-las. Então um deles disse :

Centauro :  – Parem ! Dizei-me a razão de vossa presença. Nem mais um passo ou atirarei !

       Clow explicou que fora incumbido pelos espíritos divinos de mostrar a Shoran o obscuro vale. Em seguida, pediu a um deles para escoltá-los no que foi atendido prontamente.

        Acompanhados do estranho guia, Shoran e Clow caminhavam perto da margem de sangue onde era possível ver uma quantidade de almas imersas até os olhos.

Centauro : – São tiranos que viveram derramando o sangue de seus semelhantes.

        E citou alguns nomes dos condenados que desfrutavam de triste fama por causa dos pecados que cometeram em Terra.

        Um pouco mais além, o nível do rio ia baixando. Shoran viu alguns dos espectros com o busto de fora. À medida que avançavam, menos profunda ia se tornando a corrente até que em certo ponto os espíritos tinham somente os pés cobertos. Ali Shoran e Clow cruzaram para a outra margem e o centauro, então, os deixou voltando para o seu posto.

        Novamente a sós, se encontravam no meio de um tétrico (medonho, horrível) bosque como nunca haviam visto na Terra nada parecido e onde nenhum caminho se avistava. As árvores de troncos anormais e galhos retorcidos não tinham uma só folha verde ou frutos. Estavam todas cobertas de folhas secas e espinhos venenosos. Tampouco se ouvia no tétrico bosque o melodioso canto dos pássaros, mas apenas lamentos das harpias famintas.

       Todavia parecia não ter somente o berreiro das harpias, parecia ter gemidos por toda a parte embora não visse nenhuma alma a sua volta. Lançou um olhar em tudo, procurando algo, mas só enxergou as árvores esquisitas.

Clow : - Se quebrares um desses galhos, compreenderás de onde vem esses gemidos.

       Shoran então estendeu um braço e quebrou um ramo. Surpreendentemente da árvore começou a correr sangue e se fez ouvir uma melancólica queixa :

Voz : - Por que me feres assim? Em tua alma não há piedade? Já fomos homens como tu e em árvores fomos transformados. Tua mão deveria ser menos cruel ainda que tenhamos sido criaturas desprezíveis.                  (que comovente ;_;)

       A voz se calou, mas a ferida continuou sangrando. Shoran, atordoado, deixou o galho cair da mão e permaneceu imóvel dominado pela surpresa.

       Os gemidos que ouvira era daquelas atormentadas almas, almas dos suicidas, que expiavam seu pecado transfigurados em árvores. 

       Clow ficou abatido, pois fora ele o responsável pelo gesto de Shoran que tanta dor produziu e quis saber de quem fora aquele espírito na Terra.

Clow : – Revelai-nos o teu nome, a fim de que meu companheiro possa falar de ti quando voltar ao mundo reparando assim o sofrimento que involuntariamente te causou.

Árvore : - Me chamava Pedro das Vinhas. – respondeu com tristeza.

      Shoran sabia de quem se tratava. Filho de uma modesta família,conseguira graças a sua inteligência e cultura chegar a um alto cargo de conselheiro do Imperador Frederico II da Sicília. Mas a grande confiança que o monarca depositava nele logo gerou inveja dos cortesãos e, para afastar o rival, os despeitados forjaram cartas ao inimigo do imperador assinando-as com o nome de Pedro das Vinhas. Em seguida as fizeram chegar as mãos do soberano para o fazer crer que Pedro das Vinhas lhe era infiel e que vendera ao inimigo os segredos de Estado. O plano produziu os efeitos esperados. Ao ler as cartas, o imperador não duvidou que Pedro das Vinhas era um traidor da pátria e, para castiga-lo, mandou que lhe arrancassem os olhos. Desesperado, pois era inocente, Pedro não teve coragem de se defender e preferiu acabar com a vida a ver-se desonrado. Covardemente suicidou-se espatifando o crânio contra os muros do cárcere e por esse pecado cumpria a pena de permanecer eternamente como árvore humana no tétrico bosque.

       Shoran conversava ainda com Pedro das Vinhas, quando ouviu um barulho tremendo. Nisso apareceram dois infelizes completamente nus e com o corpo ferido, destruindo as ramagens que lhe impediam o caminho, tentando escapar em violenta fuga de numerosos cães negros e ferozes. Na corrida, um desses espíritos - Jacó- chocou-se com uma árvore danificando-a muito e espalhando suas folhas. Com o encontrão caiu e os ferozes animais atiraram-se a ele e o estraçalharam deixando apenas os membros em pedaços.

        A árvore que recebera o golpe queixou-se amargamente :

Árvore : - Jacó! Por que me escolheste como anteparo? Que culpa tenho eu de teus pecados na vida? Causaste-me um dano imenso!

       Com pena, Shoran reuniu ao pé do tronco as folhas esfarrapadas e deixou o bosque com Clow logo chegando a uma charneca (terreno árido e inculto, onde só medram plantas rasteiras e silvestres) de areia ardente. 

        Achavam-se em outra divisão do sétimo círculo onde penavam os que praticavam violência contra Deus. Detiveram-se no limite daquela planície onde milhares de espíritos choravam, uns caídos no chão, alguns sentados agrupados em círculos ou andando sem parar. Uma tempestade inclemente de blocos de fogo desabava sobre aqueles desgraçados, flocos que eles tentavam afastar com as mãos.

          Quando os dois começaram a andar, um dos infelizes puxou Shoran pela roupa:

Alma : - Ó que coisa extraordinária!

           Surpreso, Shoran virou-se pra ver quem o chamava assim, e reconhecendo assim o seu tutor, espantou-se :

Shoran : -  Vós aqui, Wei?

Wei : - Permita que eu ande em tua companhia um pouco, jovem Shoran!

           Lado a lado, caminharam ao longo da planície recordando os felizes tempos de Florença, e até mesmo de Hong Kong, dos estudos que fizeram juntos, Sakura.....

           E, quando despediu-se de Shoran, desejou toda a felicidade para ele e pediu que uma das suas obras escritas em vida, intitulada " O Tesouro", não caísse em mãos erradas. Shoran prometeu e separou-se do seu dedicado amigo e praticamente pai para ele.  

*****************************************************

                                                                       O monstro Gérion.

       À proporção que Shoran ia se aproximando das profundezas do Inferno, mas terríveis iam se tornando as cenas ali desenroladas.

        Conduzido por Clow, chegou à beira de um abismo (mais um), onde eram punidos os falsários. Ali, o guia pediu a Shoran uma corda que este trazia amarrada na cintura (eles estavam com umas togas), jogou-a no precipício e esperou.

        Voando lentamente, surgiu no meio das trevas um vulto que atemorizava o mais obstinado coração.

         Era o monstro Gérion que, em gesto de Clow, aproximou-se apoiando o corpo na borda do precipício e agitando o rabo por cima do despenhadeiro  de onde emergira.

          Após ordenar que Shoran se afastasse uns passos, Clow conseguiu serenar o monstro e convencê-los a transportá-los através do aéreo espaço. Quando Shoran voltou, Clow já estava nas costas do monstro.

Clow : - Prova-me a tua coragem e ousadia!  Seja valente e monta, pois é único jeito de irmos ao fundo do abismo. Sobe na minha frente, para que o rabo de Gérion não te alcance.

          Qualquer pessoa, por mais valente que fosse, teria estremecido diante daquela montaria. Quando Shoran montou no monstro, Clow ordenou que descesse.

            Desceu com muita lentidão, mas quando chegou no fundo do abismo e livrou-se da sua "carga" subiu com uma velcidade impressionante para a "boca" do precipício.

              Assim chegaram ao lugar mais profundo do Inferno, chamado Malebolge, que quer dizer  "poços malditos". Ali, só havia gemidos e trevas.

            Enquanto percorriam um caminho estreito de piso acidentado, com olhos atentos observaram o fundo daqueles poços repletos de espíritos que ali recebiam castigos pela malícia ou fraudes praticadas pela sua passagem pela Terra.

            Clow fez Shoran penetrar em um daqueles poços e foi tão horrível a experiência pela qual  passou que caiu em prantos. Imediatamente, o mago, tomado-o nos braços como se fosse um menino, tirou-o dali.

            Em muitos poços viram ladrões dos bens públicos ou de pertences de amigo mergulhados em piche fervendo de onde era impossível escapar porque inúmeros demônios armados de pontudos tridentes impediam-lhes a fuga.

            Clow propôs que o companheiro se escondesse atrás de uma rocha enquanto ele iria se entender com os demônios como já fizera diante das portas de Dite.

            À medida que o poderoso mago se aproximava, os demônios avançavam em sua direção, prontos para aprisionar aquele que julgavam ser uma das suas presas.

            Sem se intimidar, Clow ordenou que não o tocassem e informou que desejava falar com um deles. Acovardados pela bravura do feiticeiro, mandaram o demônio Malacoda conversar com ele.

Clow : - Malacoda, por decisão celeste fui encarregado de acompanhar um mortal através destas aterradoras paragens. Não impeça a nossa passagem, pois...

         Dominado pelo tom enérgico da voz de Clow,o demônio colocou seu tridente nos pés do mago e, dirigindo-se aos companheiros, falou :

Malacoda : - Deixem que passem incólumes. (São e salvo, ileso, livre de perigo, intacto)

         Ouvindo essas palavras, Clow gritou por Shoran que permanecia oculto atrás da rocha. Chegou sem ser ofendido junto de Clow, mas sem desviar os olhos daqueles monstros ameaçadores, até que os ouviu perguntar:

Demônios : - Devo feri-lo com o tridente?

      E os outros respondiam:

Demônios : - É claro! Fure-o!

          Malaconda, porém, apressou-se em repreendê-los ordenando que se mantivessem sossegados. Determinou que alguns companheiros acompanhassem os "visitantes" indicando-lhes o rumo certo.

          Os demônios divertiam-se espetando as almas que encontravam pelo caminho, mas em determinado ponto, quando não acharam mais nenhuma, começaram a olhar Shoran com um semblante perverso. Clow percebendo o perigo que rondava seu companheiro e apressou-se em socorrê-lo protegendo-o com os braços como se fosse um filho e juntos escorregaram pelo despenhadeiro, que limitava um dos extremos do círculo, livrando-se assim dos demônios.

         No fundo do foco, depararam com uma estranha procissão. Eram os hipócritas, vestidos com brilhantes mantos de tecido dourado, mas forrado de chumbo. Tinham a aparência cansada e quase sucumbiam ao peso das deslumbrantes capas. Só conseguiam andar muito devagar e não paravam de chorar. Embora Shoran e Clow caminhassem lentamente, iam mais rápido do que os condenados, dois dos quais imploraram aos poetas que retardassem a caminhada, até que eles pudessem alcança-los. Quando chegaram ao seu lado, perguntaram a Shoran por que ele estava na morada dos hipócritas.

           Shoran respondeu que, embora fosse chinês, tinha sido educado em Florença e que, apesar de ainda não ter morrido, tinha-lhe sido concedida a graça de visitar o reino das almas.

Shoran : - E vós, quem sois, a quem a dor arranca tamanho pranto?

Almas :  Fomos frades e juntos exercemos poderes.

          Essa ordem Shoran conhecia muito bem.  Freqüentemente via os membros passaram pelas ruas de Florença, metidos em seus hábitos brancos, cujas mangas forradas de pele ostentavam os bordados de uma cruz e duas estrelas vermelhas. Tinham a missão de proteger às viúvas e aos órfãos, no entanto, sob os alvos hábitos, os hipócritas religiosos escondiam seu incontrolável egoísmo. Apossavam-se das riquezas herdadas por aquela infelizes mulheres e as crianças desprotegidas, por isso mereciam tal punição.

          Prosseguindo na observação do oitavo círculo, presenciaram suplícios aplicados os condenados. Por fim, deram as costas e se prepararam para entrar no último círculo do inferno.

          Procurando um caminho para penetrarem nas mais profundas trevas, ouviram um som horrível de uma trombeta, semelhante a um trovão podendo ser confundido a um suave rumor.

          Shoran arregalou os olhos para tentar ver quem tocava com tamanho vigor, mas a única coisa que viu foram altas torres de uma cidade.

Shoran : - Que torres são estas?

Clow : - Enganam-te teus olhos. Não são torres o que vês, mas sim gigantes que o nevoeiro esconde parcialmente.

            O dois então se aproximaram de um dos gigantes, o Clow pediu que um deles o conduzissem ao nono círculo.

             Curvando-se, um deles ergueu Shoran e Clow. Assim cuidadosamente foram transportados pelo gigante até um lago inteiramente gelado. Finalmente haviam chegado ao último círculo do Inferno.

               Ali eram punidos os que pecaram por traição. Então não podia deixar de ser encontrado o "rei dos traidores", Judas, o que traiu Jesus entregando-o aos inimigos.

               Logo acharam-se na presença do soberano daquele lugar : _Lúcifer_, dilacerando Judas com os dentes, cujo corpo estranhamente renovava-se sempre a fim de ser novamente destroçado pela fúria do "monarca" .

                Chegaram ao fim da viagem pelo Inferno. Shoran e Clow, então, apressaram-se a encontrar a saídas das profundezas das trevas que haviam descido.

                 De repente, Clow manda que Shoran agarre-se a ele e avança sobre Lúcifer. Subindo por suas compridas pernas, escala o corpo descomunal até alcançar a entrada de uma caverna. Ao fundo da mesma, viram brilhar, frágil e alegre, a luz da Terra. Fora da escura caverna, Clow e Shoran puderam contemplar o azul do céu  e o fulgor das estrelas após tantas visões trágicas.

CONTINUA........

Próximo capítulo : **Começo da segunda parte : O PURGATÓRIO** – O  monte do purgatório

       Bom, aqui esta o final de mais capítulo (nãooo diga!!) e como nos outros vou colocar alguns nomes que apareceram, e que eu achei (isso é importante) pra colocar aqui

**MINOTAURO :**monstro metade homem e metade touro, filho de Pasífae. Minos, marido de Pasífae, encerrou esse monstro no Labirinto. Atenas oferecia-lhe anualmente em tributo diversos adolescentes. Foi morto por Teseu.

**CENTAURO** :Entidade fabulosa, metade homem e metade cavalo, que, segundo a mitologia grega, teria vivido na Tessália.

 **HARPIAS.**_ Mitologia _ _gr_. Divindades com corpo de abutre e cabeça de mulher; irmãs cruéis, confundidas com as Fúrias.

       Bom, foram esses que eu achei, se tiverem alguma dúvida me mandei um e-mail ou coisa assim, que eu procurarei e tentarei esclarece-las. Prometo fazer o possível!!

        Agora os agradecimentos:

        Agradeço a **Rae**, que revisou e corrigiu(de novo..tadinha) esse fic! Obrigada amiga!  

         E um recado para **Violet- Tomoyo** : Se a Tomoyo aparecer irá ser no paraíso, não vou fazer com ela o que fiz com o Wei (tadinho gente!!)     

         A **Artemisa**, concordo plenamente que não haveria guia melhor, aliás o Clow ta mandando em todo mundo, ele ta muito poderoso!!! 

          E também um agradecimento a **Cherry**, **Makimachi Misao** e a **Saki**!!!

          E também agradeço as pessoas ocupadíssimas que lêem um fic, mas não tem tempo pra apertar um botão e dizer o que estão achando.

          E se o nome do "pai adotivo" do Li tiver errado, peço desculpas, eu não me lembrava como se escrevia. O_o * Daí desmemoriada*         

            Graças a Deus, terminei essa parte do Inferno, o Purgatório vai ser um pouco melhor...eu acho!

Bom é isso!Até o próximos capítulo

Beijos DAI 


	5. Capítulo 5

Olá pessoal! (O que eu estou parecendo agora?? ~_~) Acho melhor tentar de novo...  
Oiiiiii tudo bom? (é melhor ser eu mesma de novo....sem criatividade nenhuma...)  
Deixando as besteiras um pouco de lado (eu disse um pouco, viu?), no capítulo anterior (de Angel...não) eu terminei a primeira parte da Divina Comédia, até que ficou bom em 4 capítulos, considerando que no livro que eu tenho são oito...isso mesmo, cada capítulo do fic iam dois do livro ^_^. Imaginem a quantidade de capítulos que não ia ter se eu seguisse o livro a risca? Bom, aí também não seria uma adaptação, e sim cópia por completo...pra vocês verem que eu tenho um pouco mais de trabalho de que simplesmente copiar... se não no lugar de Li seria Dante e no lugar de Clow seria Vírgilio...viram como eu trabalho bastante? (ai que coisa, que mania!) Voltando ao que eu dizia, a parte do Inferno acabou, e agora vai começar uma parte menos ruim, mas que também possui círculos...sim!! O Purgatório também irá apresentar círculos, mas diferentes do Inferno que tinha nove, irá ter apenas sete! Viram que diferença enorme? ^____^  
Peço desculpas a quem conhece a estória, se tiver alguma coisa diferente, era preciso pra dizer que eu fiz alguma coisa...  
Os direitos de Sakura Card Captors pertencem ao CLAMP, não a mim. Infelizmente. Acho que todo mundo os queria...vou pedir pro Negrinho do Pastoreio achar pra mim...se bem que ele só acha coisas perdidas!! Que coisa O_o  
Os da Divina Comédia, são do senhor Durante....ou seja lá quem...não toco mais naquele assunto, ele deve estar me difamando no além...vai vim me buscar... ;________; Não deixem!!! Por favor!! Se não eu não termino o fic! (Ai Deus quanta besteira, hoje eu estou inspirada)  
Tirando isso que não presta, vamos ao fic:

**Início da Segunda Parte:  
O Purgatório**  
  


O Monte do Purgatório

Foi em uma Sexta-Feira Santa que Shoran e Clow iniciaram a viagem pelo Inferno e, na Páscoa, quando os bons cristãos comemoram com alegria a ressurreição de Cristo, deixaram aquele mundo de tristezas. (isso vocês não sabiam...)  
Para entrar nele vocês lembram-se que cruzaram uma porta, no alto da qual havia uma impressionante inscrição que terminava com a frase:  
**** **_Perdei, ó vós que entrais toda a esperança._** (para quem não lembra, dê uma olhada no capítulo 2)  
No Purgatório, que Shoran percorreria sempre conduzido por Clow, a Esperança iluminava as almas dos que ali estavam pagando por seus erros. Sem dúvida penavam até que seus pecados fossem perdoados e se tornassem dignas de alcançar o Paraíso; resignadas, suportavam então, seus sofrimentos.  
Depois do amanhecer, Li e Clow se viram sob um céu de azul sereno, onde nenhuma nuvem ousava surgir. Azul era também o mar que se abria diante dos seus olhos, suavemente agitado pelas ondas.  
Esse maravilhoso espetáculo encheu seus corações. Durante algum tempo se entregaram a pura felicidade de somente contemplá-lo (também, depois do Inferno).  
De repente, quando Shoran foi voltar-se ao seu mestre para fazer um comentário, percebeu junto deles um velho solitário, cujo semblante inundava-se pela luz solar. Comprida barba branca cobria-lhe o peito e até os ombros chegava-lhe o cabelo de mechas prateadas. Tinha um aspecto severo, do qual qualquer um baixaria a cabeça sem reclamar. Tratava-se do escritor romano Catão de Utica, que então vigiava as redondezas do Purgatório.  


Catão: - Quem sois vós? Como conseguistes sair da eterna prisão? - apontando para a caverna por onde Shoran e Clow haviam saído do Inferno. -

Clow, sorrindo para Shoran, fez um sinal para que ele se ajoelhasse com humildade. (conseguem imaginar isso? Eu não... ^_^ O Li é muito orgulhoso..)  


Clow: - Cumpro o mandato de uma dama que habita o Céu. Ela pediu-me que viesse ajudar o amigo. Mostrei-lhe todo o Inferno maldito e espero agora lhe relar os espíritos que aqui habitam. Peço-te que deixe-nos penetrar nos sete círculos da montanha que guardas.

Catão: - Se obedeces a uma celeste dama, por mim será atendido. Vá, pois, mas antes coloque na cintura de teu protegido um desses juncos flexíveis que nascem ali pertinho e lava-lhe o rosto, para que tire vestígios de fumaça que sujou sua face durante a passagem pelo Inferno. Tomais por guia o Sol que vem nascendo, escalando a encosta mais suave que houver.

Dizendo isso, Catão sumiu. Shoran e Clow encaminharam-se então para um campo solitário, cuja relva estava coberta pelo orvalho. Ali o mago parou e, com suavidade, molhou as mãos nas ervas úmidas e lavou a face do companheiro fazendo desaparecer os sinais que o Inferno trouxera a seu rosto.  
Em seguida, caminharam para uma região deserta até chegar em uma não menos deserta praia. Novamente Clow parou e arrancou uma vara de junco, amarrando-a na cintura de Shoran. E para surpresa de ambos, quando Clow arrancou o junco, imediatamente nasceu outro no lugar.  
O junco seria o símbolo da humildade e, ao ser envolvido por ele, adquiriu tal graça. (ele teria que usar isso sempre).  
Diante do mar, os dois permaneceram pensativos na jornada que estavam realizando. Até que Li viu um ponto luminoso no horizonte que superava o vôo das aves. À medida que se aproximava, mais crescia e brilhava sua luz, enchendo de espanto o jovem. Pensou em consultar Clow, mas este tinha os olhos fixos na luz, completamente extasiado. Cada vez mais brilhante, a luz foi se aproximando. Então Clow disse:

Clow: - Ajoelha-te, eis o Anjo do Senhor!

O barqueiro celeste, dispensando remos e velas, vinha em pé na polpa da embarcação que se movia graças a suas alvas asas. Quanto mais se aproximava a barca mais a luz de fulgor crescente iluminava o enviado celestial.  
Deslumbrado, Li curvou-se até tocar o chão com a cabeça.  
Mais de cem almas trazia a barca e, com perfeita harmonia, cantavam o Salmo: "Quando Israel saiu do Egito" . Logo que a mesma encostou na margem, o Anjo, fazendo o sagrado sinal-da-cruz, ordenou que descessem e logo se foi tão veloz quanto viera; Shoran e Clow acompanharam o regresso até que a distância apagou sua luz.  
Quando os espíritos recém-chegados olharam em volta, deram de cara com Clow e Shoran. Estes pediram-lhe que lhes mostrassem o caminho do Monte da Purificação.  


Clow (se explicando) - Este lugar é desconhecido para nós. Chegamos aqui não há muito, por caminho rude e ingrato. Portanto, andar por essa montanha será um leve passeio para nós.

Os espíritos foram em direção a eles e notaram que Shoran respirava, que a vida ainda animava aquele corpo. Ficaram espantados; não contendo a alegria, um deles destacou-se do grupo e o abraçou. Shoran observou a sua aparência e embora tivesse mudado muito, ainda tinha os traços de quando era criança. Era Yamasaki, um japonês como Sakura, que conhecera em Hong Kong, antes de ir para Florença. Ao lado daquele bom amigo, Li tinha passado alguns anos de sua infância, anos muito bons, mas que não o fazia se arrepender de ter ido para Florença ou nunca teria conhecido sua doce flor...

Shoran: - Cómo estás diferente, Yamasaki!

Yamasaki: - Sim é verdade. E tu também Li! Estás mais forte e bem mais alto que eu... Mas nem sabes o que acabei me tornando em vida...

Shoran (curioso) - O quê?

Yamasaki: - Cantor.

Shoran (surpreso) - Mesmo? Isso não é uma das tuas mentiras?

Yamasaki (com o dedo levantado) - Não, claro que não... Mas tu sabias que...

Shoran (interrompendo) - Se és cantor, cante para nós Yamasaki...

Aceitando a proposta, imediatamente começou a cantar. E realmente cantava muito bem. Clara e doce, a voz ressoava na solidão da praia, alegrando- a .  
Shoran, Clow e as almas pareciam ter esquecido o objetivo que os levara àquele lugar. Eis que se sobrepondo a voz de Yamasaki, ouviu-se a do guardião do Purgatório.

Catão: - O que fazem espíritos indolentes? Que desatenção vossa! Correi sem demora ao Monte para vos purificar dos pecados que os impedem de chegar a Deus!

As palavras de Catão fizeram calar o canto de Yamasaki. Por temor, o grupo de almas se dispersou fugindo para a praia.  
Atrás delas, partiram também Shoran e Clow; o mestre, porém de cabeça baixa, abatido pela negligência que cometera.  
Caminhando com as costas voltadas para o Sol, Shoran olha em direção à montanha e vê sua sombra que o antecede, estranhamente, não encontra a de Clow e, receoso que o guia o tivesse o abandonado, volta-se para o lado. Clow, no entanto, se encontrava um pouco mais afastado e, adivinhando os pensamentos de Shoran, sorri dizendo que os espíritos não projetam sombras como os viventes.  
Ao chegar ao pé da montanha, parece-lhes impossível subir sem o auxílio de asas ou magia. Desanimados, estavam os dois contemplando as alturas à procura da encosta menos penosa quando um grupo de almas se aproximou cautelosamente, assustadas com a presença do jovem vivo. Mas, recobrando ânimo, mostraram-lhes uma estreitíssima trilha na rocha por onde seria possível iniciar a escalada e somente por ela os dois viajantes poderiam começar a subir.

Shoran: - Mestre, olha para trás e verás que se for muito rápido, me perderei de ti!

Clow: - Meu filho, esforça-te para chegar aqui!

O tom encorajador de Clow restituiu-lhe as forças e ele conseguiu finalmente alcançá-lo. Sentaram-se, então, um momento, para descansar.  
Confiante, Shoran lançou um olhar para o alto e perguntou:

Shoran: - Estás certo que chegaremos lá em cima?

Clow: - Já vencemos o pior, meu amigo. Daqui para frente a subida será mais suave e breve alcançaremos um trecho da montanha onde caminharás com tanta facilidade como a embarcação que é levada nas águas pelo sabor da correnteza. Logo verás o fim deste caminho e lá poderás descansar.

Quando Clow se calou, ouviu-se uma voz não muito longe:

Voz: - Talvez precises descansar novamente, antes de terminar a jornada.

Voltaram-se e perceberam à esquerda uma rocha que ainda não haviam visto. Andaram até ela e ali se deparam com diversos espíritos preguiçosamente estendidos à sombra dela.  
Parecendo mais cansando que os demais, havia entre eles um sentado com a cabeça baixa, abraçando os joelhos.

Shoran : - Reparas, mestre. Como este está dominado pela preguiça!  


Sem se mexer, apenas olhando para Shoran, o espírito murmurou:

Espírito: - Se és tão valente, sobe até o alto!

Foi quando procurando o rosto do espírito, Li reconheceu Belacqua, fabricante de instrumentos musicais em Florença, ridicularizado na cidade por sua preguiça.

Shoran: - O que fazes aqui, sentado desta maneira? Espera por acaso que alguém te guie até lá em cima ou irás continuar escravo da preguiça? (esse sim, parece o Li!!! ^____^)

Belacqua: - Para que subir até a entrada do Purgatório se o Anjo que esta de guarda me impedirá a passagem? Estou condenado a vagar do lado de fora tanto tempo quanto passei na Terra entregue à indolência.

Shoran não pode continuar a conversa com seu conhecido porque Clow já começa a prosseguir subindo novamente. Seguindo os passos do mestre, passou por uma infinidade de seres vivos que, assombrados por ver ali um ser vivo paravam cochichando e apontado-o aos outros. Tentando ouvir o que diziam aquelas almas, Shoran cada vez mais se afastava de Clow até que este, virando-se para trás, falou:

Clow: - Não dê ouvidos ao que dizem e trata de apressar o passo!

Envergonhado, Shoran obedeceu em silêncio.  
Estavam, então, na parte externa do Purgatório. Nem eles, nem almas que viram no trajeto haviam ainda alcançado a porta através da qual teriam acesso aos sete círculos daquele reino. Quando subiam com esforço em direção à porta, distinguiram um espírito solitário que os observava. Clow encaminhou-se para ele e rogou que lhes dissesse o rumo que deveriam tomar para chegar à entrada do Purgatório.  
O espírito, porém, antes de atender ao que lhe fora pedido, quis saber o nome e o país natal do feiticeiro. Mal ouviu a reposta, caiu de joelhos aos pés de Clow e gritou, abraçando-o pelos joelhos:

Espírito: - Sou Sordello, inglês como tu!

Sordello morrera pouco depois do nascimento de Clow e fora feiticeiro também. Eis porque recebeu com tanta alegria seu conterrâneo e cultor da magia como ele.  
A tarde caía e Sordello advertiu Clow que seria perigoso escalar a montanha durante a noite, então, convidou-o a acompanhá-lo a um lugar onde repousariam até ao amanhecer.  
Felizes por se encontrarem em tão boa companhia, Clow e Shoran chegaram a um vale muito agradável, de folhas verdes e flores coloridas tão brilhantes como o ouro e a prata, cuja fragrância superava as da Terra. Sentada entre os canteiros floridos, uma porção de almas cantava um hino de louvor a Maria, a Mãe de Deus. Havia ali reis e nobres e Sordello os ia apontando a Li e Clow. Eis que de repente um deles se levanta e acena, como se pedisse para que as outras almas o escutasse. Então, erguendo os olhos para o leste, com doçura começou a cantarolar (todo mundo canta no purgatório... que gente mais feliz... ^__^, ops desculpem a intromissão, mas vocês já devem estar acostumados, né? ~_~) um hino sagrado, acompanhado pelo coro dos companheiros. Quando silenciaram, pálidos e humildes fixaram os olhos ansiosos para o firmamento. Curioso, Shoran olhou também e viu um espetáculo maravilhoso: dois anjos com enormes asas verdes, empunhando espadas resplandecentes, baixavam do Céu.  
Um deles pousou acima de Clow e Li, mas o segundo baixou do lado oposto. A multidão de almas ficou entre os anjos. Seus dourados cabelos ofuscavam os olhos de Shoran.

Sordello: - Estes anjos vêm defender o vale da serpente que está prestes a chegar. - apontando o lado do vale que não estava guardado por nenhum anjo - Ali vem o nosso inimigo ! - gritou -

Lambendo-se, a serpente deslizava sobre a relva e as flores. Porém, se sentindo ameaçada pelos anjos ali presentes, se pôs em fuga. (desculpem, sem batalha! ^__^) Após afastar o inimigo, os anjos retornaram ao Céu.  
Cansado, Shoran descansou a cabeça na relva e ali adormeceu.  
Com o Céu estremecendo, baixou uma linda mulher, Santa Luzia, que disse a Clow :

Santa Luzia: - Permita que em meus braços conduza teu adormecido companheiro a seu destino.

Clow apenas sorriu como resposta.  
E segurando Shoran como quem segura um menino, (menino... sei... eu não presto mesmo!!^_^ Agora vou para o inferno mesmo.... ;___; ) subiu com ele, deixando-o à porta do Purgatório, enquanto Clow seguiu pela encosta.  
Quando Li despertou, refeito do cansaço, não estava mais no vale florido.  
Estavam a sós, ele e o mago Clow, diante da porta que tanto haviam procurado no Monte do Purgatório.  
  


CONTINUA......  
  


Próximo capítulo: Continuação da Segunda Parte: O Purgatório - A Porta do Purgatório.  
  


Então, o que acharam desta nova parte? Completamente diferente do Inferno, né? Ainda bem.... ~_~  
Mais algumas palavras que apareceram neste capítulo. Alias, este pequeno "glossário" diminui consideravelmente, no Inferno se usava mais mitologia greco-romana, creio que já deu pra ter uma idéia...

**CATÃO**, o Antigo ou o Censor, político romano, célebre pela austeridade de seus princípios (Túsculo, 234 - m. 149 a.C.). Censor em 184 a.C., empenhou-se em combater o luxo que começava a corromper Roma. Árbitro do conflito entre Massinissa e Cartago, escandalizou-o a prosperidade desta última cidade. De regresso a Roma, mostrou o perigo que ela representava para a República, rematando todos os seus discursos no Senado com as famosas palavras: _Ceterum, censeo Carthaginem esse delendam_ (E também penso que Cartago deve ser destruída). O nome de Catão passou a ser sinônimo de homem austero, de moralista severo, ou que parece sê-lo. (entenderam agora por que ele guardava a entrada do Purgatório? )  


**SANTA LUZIA** (todo mundo sabe quem é, por isso não vou dizer muita coisa sobre ela),virgem e mártir (Siracusa , ac. 283 - _id_., c. 304).

Siracusa , Sicília. Na Divina Comédia aparece muita coisa sobre a Itália, além de ser escrita por um italiano e durante o Renascimento (movimento que todos sabem que ocorreu principalmente na Itália), nela Dante expressa todo o amor que tem pela sua cidade natal : Florença, que infelizmente por questões religiosas e políticas é obrigado a deixar. Acaba morrendo em Ravena, sem nunca mais ter voltado a sua amada cidade. Mas se quiserem saber o que aconteceu a Dante depois da morte de Beatriz, e o porquê de ter sido exilado de Florença eu conto....mas só se quiserem, pra não me chamarem de chata!! (só estariam dizendo a verdade.... ^_^, brincadeira! Só eu posso me xingar, ouviram? De novo! Eu não mudo mesmo.... O_o)  
Desculpem pelo tamanho das notas! Não sei porque elas ficaram tão grandes desta vez...Ou melhor, até sei, eu tava inspirada para dizer besteira! E também pela demora deste capítulo, se bem que não tem muita gente lendo...e sinceramente isso me deixa meio desapontada com este fic, ele me dá muito trabalho, sim eu sei que ninguém me mandar fazer ele, mas é que...muita gente deve achar que é um dark fic, porque a Sakura morre no começo, mas eu particularmente não acho isso, acho lindo isso que o Li esta fazendo pra vê-la novamente...e sem reclamar (mas já reclamando), mas não respostas não têm correspondendo as minhas expectativas...eu não deveria falar isso, mas agora já foi. Desculpem, mas é assim que me sinto. Peço desculpas as pessoas que estão acompanhando, não só este mais os meus outros fics que não mereciam "ouvir" isso...Mas não se preocupem irei terminá-lo! Claro que com as aulas,provas, e outros fics T_T vai demorar mais, mas não vou deixar de terminá-lo!!!  
Agora, os agradecimentos! ^__^  
Agradeço a **Rae** que revisou o meu capítulo de novo...Obrigada mesmo amiga! Sempre me ajuda bastante em todos os fics!  
A **Kath**, obrigada por ler isso que eu estou tentando escrever, é uma honra pra mim! Beijos amiga  
Obrigada a **Saki**, por estar acompanhando este fic!! Adoro saber a tua opinião!  
A** Violet-Tomoyo**, obrigada por acompanhar o fic e deixar reviews! Logo a Tomoyo irá aparecer!  
A **Artemisa**, muito obrigada, eles tiveram um pouco de paz, afinal! Espero que tenha gostado!  
A **Hime**, obrigada a ti também amiga! Espero que goste deste capítulo! Adoro ser a tua "consoltora de cenas" ^_____^ , o _Dante_ ta te mandando um abraço!  
E a minha amiga **Cherry**, obrigada por me incentivar! E agora que também quero escrever um fic e dedicar a ti! Fiquei muito feliz com isso amiga! Não esperava obrigada!

Me deixem **review** por favor!!! Se não demoro mais pra publicar!!!!  
Não se esqueçam, coloquei no fic do Galinho (de RK, pra quem não sabe é o meu Sano) que a _malamon_ aqui (mala sem alça, sem rodinha e sem direito a etiqueta) digivolveu pra _containermon_! Então tenham medo, muito medo! _Mas me deixem reviews por favor!!!!!!_

Beijos a todos!!!  
E até o próximo capítulo!!!!

**DAI**  



	6. Capítulo 6

                     Oiiiii, tudo bom?          (só para não perder o hábito! ^__^)

                     Irei tentar ser um pouco mais séria neste capítulo...Se bem que tentar nem sempre quer dizer conseguir. (ainda mais no meu caso O_o) No último capítulo, comecei a segunda parte do livro: O Purgatório. Shoran e Clow estavam em sua parte externa, procurando pela Porta do mesmo. Com ajuda de Santa Luzia, chegaram em seu objetivo e é a partir daí que começa este capítulo. 

                  Agora, não irá faltar muito para terminar este fanfic... ~_~

                  Eu, sinceramente quero agradecer os reviews que recebi! Isso deixa a mim e o Dante muito feliz! Estamos conseguindo chamar a atenção de vocês para nós  *_* (tinha que começar...O_o). Obrigada! Muito obrigada mesmo! 

                  Os direitos de Sakura Card Captors pertencem ao CLAMP. Eu não agüento mais repetir isso! Todo mundo sabe que nada disso é meu. E para minha infelicidade, não agüento mais lembrar desta verdade cruel.... ;_; 

                  A Divina Comédia, agora, com a devida autorização do senhor Durante pertencem a mim! (sonha...sonha minha cara...~_~) Na verdade pertencem há uma pessoa que morreu a mais de 700 anos...(agora vou aproveitar para difama-lo, já que ele faz isso comigo, de onde quer que esteja... O quê? O que estás fazendo aqui? Me levar? Nãoooo, por favor!!!) Mas ele sabe que eu adoro ele....^_^ * Dai feliz por ter escapado*

                Chega de besteira! Vamos ao que realmente interessa...já que ninguém iria se importar se o Dante me levasse... ;____; Ninguém gosta de mim! Sou um ser desprezível ! Desculpem a crise momentânea....eu não sou normal! Vamos ao fic!

**Continuação da Segunda Parte :**

O Purgatório 

A Porta do Purgatório. 

               Na frente da porta do Purgatório, Shoran deparou com uma escada de três degraus e sentado num deles,  um anjo guardava a entrada.  

Anjo (com voz imponente) - Como chegaste até aqui sem escolta ?

Clow: - Luzia, a dama celeste, nos indicou o caminho.

Anjo : - Isso facilita tudo. Subi, pois o acesso é livre.

               O primeiro degrau era de mármore tão polido que Li via-se refletido nele; o segundo era de tosca e queimada pedra, toda rachada; o terceiro parecia um cristal resplandecente, rubro como o sangue.

                 No topo da escada, sobre um assento que parecia diamante, um outro anjo de longos cabelos prateados e olhos azuis gélidos descansava com os pés apoiados no degrau vermelho e envolto num manto branco com azul.

                 Clow ordenou que Shoran subisse os degraus e com humildade implorasse ao anjo chamado Yue que lhe abrisse a porta. Obediente, ajoelhou-se e, batendo três vezes com a mão no peito, pediu que lhe concedesse a graça de ali entrar. 

                  Curvando-se para ele, o ser divino encostou a ponta da espada em sua fronte e desenhou-lhe sete vezes a letra P, símbolo dos pecados capitais.

Yue: - Quando lá dentro te encontrares, lava estas feridas. – puxando de dentro do manto duas chaves, uma de ouro e a outra de prata, abriu a porta – Entra! Tenha o cuidado, porém, de não olhar para trás.

               Com o estranho ranger, a porta se abriu e os dois viajantes avançaram para a entrada. Atrás deles, lenta e pesadamente a porta se cerrou, girando nos ruidosos gonzos (dobradiça de porta, enquanto que as notas de um cântico de alegria começaram a soar :

- Te Deum Laudamus...          (no meu livro "maravilhoso" não tinha o que isto significava, então fui perguntar para o meu professor de literatura, e ele disse que achava que era : Te damos louvores...) 

           Quando terminaram um imenso silêncio imperou. Seguindo a recomendação de Yue, Shoran não olhou para trás depois que a porta do Purgatório se fechou.

             Clow, então, guiou seu companheiro por um estreito caminho que subia até um planalto que circundava a montanha. Haviam chegado ao primeiro dos sete círculos do Purgatório.

               Era limitado por um declive de mármore branco, onde se viam esculpidas figuras em baixo-relevo, de tal modo semelhantes à realidade que Shoran julgou ouvi-las falar. Mas quem falava era Clow, chamando atenção de Li para a multidão de espíritos que se aproximava a passos lentos. Shoran virou-se e a princípio pareceu-lhe que não tinham forma humana. Logo, viu que estava enganado, pois tratava-se mesmo de criatura, mas caminhavam tão curvadas pelo peso que carregavam, que quase tocavam o chão com a cabeça. Todas rezavam, pedindo clemência a Deus pelo maior pecado que cometeram na Terra : orgulho. E o castigo que recebiam era andar daquela forma, como lição de humildade.

             Quando chegaram perto das almas, Clow pediu-lhes que lhes mostrassem o caminho mais curto para alcançar o segundo círculo, explicando que seu companheiro pelo peso do corpo, era obrigado a subir devagar, apesar de querer chegar rapidamente. Umas das almas respondeu, dizendo-lhes para que a acompanhassem, pois ela indicaria um caminho que um mortal poderia vencer com facilidade.

             Sem dúvida, todos aqueles espectros teriam querido olhar com curiosidade aquele ser vivo que mais tarde regressaria a Terra, mas a pesada carga que sustentavam nos ombros impedia-os de erguer a cabeça. Apesar disso, um deles, chamado Humberto, começou a falar e Shoran parou para ouvi-lo melhor. Confessava ele que fora orgulhoso quando vivo que por todos era odiado e acabou assassinado por seus compatriotas, irritados com sua soberba.

             Dirigindo-se a outro, Shoran abaixou-se o quanto pôde e modo que aquele, o reconhecendo o chamou pelo nome.

              Demonstrando grande alegria, Shoran disse :

Shoran: - Não és Oderiso, o famoso artista ?

              Enquanto Li falava empolgado de sua admiração pela obra do pintor, este que fora o indivíduo mais narciso da Terra, interrompeu os elogios do poeta para citar os nomes de outros pintores, afirmando que a arte deles excedera a sua.

Oderiso : - Enquanto eu vivia na Terra subestimei o mérito de outros artistas, porque meu orgulho me colocava acima de todos. Agora, porém, estou arrependido do sentimento vergonhoso que meu coração abrigou.

            Clow mandou que Shoran deixasse Oderiso e contemplasse os baixos-relevos com que era decorado o piso por onde andavam. Eram tão belos como os que haviam visto no declive de mármore. 

************************************         

A Montanha que Estremece.

          Enquanto Shoran observava a beleza dos baixos-relevos esculpidos no chão, um anjo dirigiu-se para a ele. Vestia uma túnica de extraordinária brancura e seu rosto brilhava como uma estrela matutina. Quando chegou junto de Shoran, estendeu os braços e as asas e dizendo-lhe :

Anjo : - Vinde! Aqui perto há um atalho que facilmente será vencido por aquele que está purificado.

          E assim falando, os guiou até um rochedo cortado a pique. Ali, tocando a face de Shoran com a asa, afirmou aos dois viajantes que teriam caminho fácil e sem riscos.

           Subiam a ladeira que os levaria ao segundo círculo, quando ouviram uma doce voz que cantava :

- _Bem-aventurados os pobres de espírito!_  

Shoran : -Mestre! O que houve? Quando me livrei de alguma carga para me sentir mais leve e quase isento de cansaço?

Clow: - Quando todos os P estiverem desaparecido de tua fronte, não sentirás mais cansaço algum. O anjo que nos guiou acaba de te livrar de primeiro, o símbolo do orgulho.

            Li passou a mão na testa e estarrecido, constatou que realmente dos sete P estigmatizados em sua fronte apenas seis restavam. O símbolo do orgulho se extinguira antes que o poeta penetrasse no segundo círculo.

            Então, de olhos fechados Shoran gratamente recordou do toque da asa do anjo em sua testa.

            No segundo círculo eram purificadas as almas que na Terra pecaram por inveja.

             Já haviam percorrido uma distância correspondente a um quilômetro e pouco sem cruzar com uma alma sequer. Ouviam, porém muitas vozes falando de amor e de generosidade. Um pouco adiante, Clow disse ao companheiro que prestasse atenção a cena que se desenrolava na frente deles.

              Com mantos da cor da pedra em que se apoiavam, uma quantidade de espíritos se amontoava uns contra os outros. Shoran ficou muito surpreso ao ver que todos traziam as pálpebras cosidas com arame. Esforçavam-se para esconder o rosto de Shoran, e este julgou-se indigno de olhar aqueles que não podiam vê-lo. Perguntou então a Clow o que deveria fazer.

               Compreendendo a ansiedade de Shoran, apressou-se a responder-lhe:

Clow: - Fala a esses pobres sofredores, mas com a maior brevidade.

                Quando Shoran começou a falar, todos os espíritos, sem exceção, suplicaram-lhe que se aproximasse para que o escutassem melhor. Em seguida, contaram-lhe como a inveja os contaminou a vida. Um deles, de nome Guido, que também era "filho" de Florença, referiu-se à cidade que ambos veneraram. Logo, porém, a lembrança do tempo em que ali vivera encheu o espírito de tristeza e ele pediu a Li que o deixasse sozinho com seus amargos pensamentos :

Guido : - Não desejo falar, mas chorar, porque meu coração submerso nas recordações do passado.

               Ao ver que lágrimas deslizavam pela face, Shoran afastou-se entendendo seu sofrimento.

               Ao cair da noite, uma luz de esplendor nunca visto brilhou sobre os dois viajantes. Li foi obrigado a defender os olhos com as mão, tamanha era a perturbação pela luminosidade, que era mais intensa que a do Sol. Emocionado Clow exclamou :

Clow : - Veja! Irás nos conduzir!

Anjo: - Vinde por esta ladeira menos incômoda que as outras que venceram. – disse o guia celeste.

            Assim que o anjo silenciou, ouviu-se um coro cantando com a máxima doçura:

- _Bem-aventurados os misericordiosos!_

           Novamente Shoran sentiu o suave contato de uma asa e mais um P se apagou de sua fronte. 

           Haviam penetrado no terceiro círculo, sombria região coberta com uma densa fumaça. Ali se purificavam os que na Terra foram dominados pela ira.

            Tão densa era a fumaça que Shoran nada conseguia enxergar, embora conservasse os olhos bem abertos. Receado que ele se perdesse, Clow aconselhou-o a colar-se ao seu corpo, oferecendo-lhe o ombro para que nele o companheiro se apoiasse.  (sei que não devia me meter na estória...mas é mais forte que eu ^_^! Garanto que pensaram besteira nesta última frase.... ~_~ Ou será que só eu pensaria...Minha cabeça é tão pura...^______^)

             Como que abafadas pela espessa fumaceira, os poetas ouviram as preces das almas implorando por piedade ao Cordeiro de Deus.

             Ao eco das vozes que rezavam, Shoran e seu mestre puseram-se a andar, até que finalmente conseguiram divisar uma fraca luz entre as trevas. Inesperadamente aquela luz fraca transforma-se num deslumbrante clarão que provoca a visão de Shoran e Clow. Era outro anjo que vinha ao seu encontro para conduzi-los ao próximo círculo, onde ouviram o canto dos pecadores:

- _Bem-aventurados os mansos!_

              Outra vez Shoran sentiu o brando roçar de uma asa em sua testa. Sem surpreender, passou a mão no local tocado e percebeu que outro estigma desaparecera.

              Anoitecia quando os dois poetas entraram no quarto círculo e ali permaneceram até manhã seguinte. Estavam no lugar reservado à purificação dos que se deixaram em vida se levar pela preguiça. Naquele momento, expiavam os pecados praticando exercícios que os tornassem ativos e rápidos.

               Li, que adormecera, foi despertado pela algazarra que faziam os números espíritos, correndo desesperadamente.

Espíritos: Depressa! Depressa! Que um débil amor não nos faça perder tempo!

              Quando eles passaram diante de Clow, este pediu-lhes que lhe informassem à direção do círculo seguinte.

Espíritos : Acompanha-nos! Não podemos perder tempo conversando! 

              Entretanto, em meio a agitação, Clow e Shoran puderam perceber trechos das conversas que mantinham e nas quais incitavam uns aos outros a percorrer o caminho rapidamente. Reciprocamente também se aconselhavam a não se deixarem tentar pela preguiça.

              Apesar da zoeira que as almas faziam atropelando-se, aos poucos Li foi dominado pelo sono e acabou adormecendo.

                O Sol já estavam alto no firmamento quando foi despertado por Clow, censurando-lhe porque já o tinha chamado três vezes.  (isso é algo que eu não imagino do Li...parece mais coisa da Sakura....~_~)

Clow: - Apressa-te! Temos que sair em busca da ladeira que conduz ao quinto círculo.

            Rapidamente Shoran se ergueu e, cabisbaixo, seguiu o guia, como que atormentado por pensamentos graves. Um pouco adiante, ouviu uma voz bem mais sonora e agradável que a de qualquer vivente:

Voz:- Vinde! A entrada é por aqui.

           Estavam diante da ladeira que procuravam. Enquanto subiam, Li sentiu novo toque na testa e percebeu que outro P havia se apago.

- _Bem-aventurados os que sofrem, porque serão confortados!_ – Exclamou o anjo.       

           Naquele círculo purificavam-se os avarentos, aqueles que na Terra colocaram dinheiro acima de toda felicidade. Estavam todos deitados de bruços no chão e lamentavam-se:

- Nossas almas estão apegadas ao pó.

            Sem se deter, Shoran dirigiu a palavra a alguns, mas em dado momento, foi tomado de pavor e, virando-se bruscamente para seu mestre, olhou-o assustado. A montanha inteira estremecia, como se um violento terremoto a sacudisse. De todos os círculos onde se encontravam, ouviu-se o clamor dos espíritos como se fosse uma só voz:

- _Glória a Deus nas alturas!_

            Imóveis e silenciosos, Shoran e Clow permaneceram atônitos. Quando a montanha cessou de tremer e o canto  terminou, Li manifestou o desejo de saber a causa do abalo da mesma, assim como o significado do cântico que os espíritos entoaram durante o fenômeno. Então, um espírito satisfez a sua curiosidade:

Espírito:- A paz esteja convosco! – e começou a explicar- Não existe tormentas no mundo da purificação. Chuva, granizo e neve não castigam esse lugar. Nem mesmo o vento mais terrível pode sacudir a montanha. Mas, quando uma das almas do Purgatório, livre de seus pecados, está pronta a subia ao Céu, a montanha é sacudida e es os espíritos que nela habitam saúdam com este grito a alma purificada. O fenômeno que acabais de assistir e a alegre manifestação dos espíritos foram em meu louvor. Durante quinhentos anos purguei meus pecados e, pela graça de Deus, me libertei deles.

Clow: - Quem és tu? –perguntou feliz ao espírito. 

Espírito: - Sou Eriol Hiragisawa, um mago muito poderoso.

              Vivera Eriol um século depois de Clow. O rapaz de cabelos negros e olhos azuis escuros contou como os feitos de Clow, que considerava seu mestre em magia, o influenciara. 

               Até então não sabia que falava com o próprio mago Clow, porque, tendo nascido após a morte dele, não podia reconhece-lo.

Eriol: - Concordaria em permanecer mais tempo no Purgatório em troca de conhecer o grande mago Clow.

             Li, escutava os elogios que eram feitos a seu mestre, ansioso por revelar a identidade de Clow. Este, porém, fez-lhe um sinal para que guardasse silêncio e Shoran não o questionou. Mas, Eriol percebendo a situação pediu que se explicassem:

             Li ficou embaraçado. O que fazer? Calar como ordenara o mestre, ou falar como pedia Eriol? Suspirou profundamente e Clow, percebendo seu dilema amavelmente disse:

Clow: -Satisfaça a curiosidade de Eriol, dizendo quem sou eu.

         Shoran fez que sim com a cabeça e disse:

Shoran: - Notável feiticeiro, na tua frente estás aquele de quem falaste! Meu mestre e meu guia é o próprio Clow, que tanto queria conhecer!

          Extasiado, Eriol abriu um grande sorriso e o abraçou.

CONTINUA.....

Próximo capítulo : Inicio da Terceira parte: O Paraíso – O Fogo Purificador.

             Neste capítulo aparece o Eriol, que ficou no lugar do poeta romano Estácio ( Nápoles, c. 45 – _id._, 96, autor de uma epopéia (_Tebaida_) e de poesias (_Silvas_).

              Com este capítulo terminei a parte do Purgatório. Agora falta apenas um ou dois capítulos para terminar esta loucura que comecei...Vai depender muito de como eu for dividir a parte do Purgatório...Vocês devem estar dando graças a Deus por estarem se livrando de mim...

              Eu coloquei no último capítulo que se vocês quisessem eu colocava um pouco sobre a vida do senhor Durante...Mas ninguém me respondeu...Então neste caso, quem cala consente!

              Depois da morte de Beatriz, Dante teve um sonho e escreveu um livro relatando este livro, (que livro será?^_^) um poema na verdade que seria dedicado a sua amada. Muito tempo se passou depois da decisão tomada por Dante de escrever seu imortal poema e a realização da obra. Enfrentou muitos incidentes que o impediram. 

              A Itália atravessava uma fase de lutas internas, anterior a sua unificação do poder, que foi tardia, existindo portanto em cada cidade um governo próprio. Florença era administrada por magistrados eleitos pelo povo, mas cujo mandato não ia além de dois meses. Como conseqüência deste sistema, a cidade vivia sempre em disputa, pois tinha se formado dois partidos: guelfos e gibelinos. Desgostos com a luta, Dante opôs-se a luta e muito se esforçou no sentido de pacificar os seus conterrâneos, mas não conseguiu nada. Estava Dante com seus trinta e cinco anos quando o partido pelo qual pertencia (ele era contra a luta, mas tinha um partido)foi derrotado e obrigara muitos vencidos a deixar a cidade. Entre eles estava Dante, que com imensa tristeza e revolta aceitou a sentença. Caso não obedecesse ou tentasse voltar a Florença seria punido com à morte na fogueira.  

             Voltando um pouco no tempo, três anos após a morte de Beatriz, Dante casou-se com Gema(é assim que ele amava a Beatriz... ~_~, O que vai me levar de novo? Eu paro!Eu te amo! Sabes disso, meu querido... ^_^)que era parente de um dos líderes do partido oposto ao de Dante. Assim, ao ser forçado a deixar Florença, deixou esposa e filhos ali, pois acreditava que pelo parentesco a família ficaria segura ali.

           Interessou? Se quiser saber mais, não percam o próximo capítulo, que por sinal, poderá ser o último...   ;_;

           Tem uma coisa que eu queria falar faz tempo: ninguém se importa de eu usar Shoran, invés da versão americana, ou japonesa ou ainda Shaoran...Esta personagem tem mais nomes que não sei o que.... ^___^. Então resolvi adotar o que mangá brasileiro adotou.

           Agora os agradecimentos:      

                Obrigada a minha querida amiga **Rae **que como sempre revisou este capítulo pra mim! Obrigada, não sei como me agüenta! Ler os meus capítulos antes não deve ser fácil...  ^_^

                  Diana, eu agradeço a este fic por ter podido te conhecer! Foi um imenso prazer! Espero que nos falemos sempre! Haa, flor, não sou tão inteligente assim pra fazer este fic! 

                   **Kath**, obrigada! É sempre uma honra saber o que a minha principal incentivadora a escrever acha! 

                   **Violet-Tomoyo**: Tenho uma ótima notícia pra ti : a Tomoyo vai aparecer no próximo capítulo. Gostou que o Eriol apareceu?  E o que há com o teu e-mail? Já tentei te mandar algumas vezes e sempre volta! ~_~

                   Obrigada, **Liara**! Posso ser a tua consultora, mas também gosto de saber o que tu acha sobre os meus fics! O Dante disse que desistiu de puxar os teus pés! Ele te mandou um beijo!  ^____^

                  Obrigada a todos que leram e não se indignaram a me deixar sua opinião...eu sei que são muito ocupados e não tem tempo, esta serva entende! Mas não se esqueçam que ainda sou um digimon e quando eu alcançar minha forma perfeita....hahahahah  ^_____~

             Talvez pare de dizer tanta besteira!

     Beijos a todos, e não sei como conseguem a proeza de me agüentar!

Até o próximo capítulo que talvez seja o último....Comecem a pular de alegria!!! 

DAI  


	7. Capítulo 7

                  Oiiiii, tudo bom com vocês? Espero que sim!! ^_____^

                  Alegrem-se depois deste capítulo só faltará o epílogo para se livrarem de mim! A sessão de Sakura não me verá por um bom tempo, mas é claro que eu irei continuar lendo fics daqui, só não vou mais escrever, pelo menos sem previsão. Mas se quiserem podem me encontrar na sessão de Inuyasha e Rurouni Kenshin.

                  Como que vocês não me falam nada que eu não tinha terminado a parte do Purgatório? Isso para eu ver como dão atenção ao que eu falo...Se eram 7 círculos e eu falo em 5 num capítulo como simplesmente coloco que terminou e não falam nada? ~___~ 

                Bom, iriam notar cenas entre certas pessoas que não estão no livro são totalmente da minha cabeça e por isso se estiver ruim já sabem! E aqui eu termino a história do Dante, sei que isso pode ter sido chato, mas depois que eu comecei achei melhor terminar! ^____^

               Sakura Card Captors pertence ao CLAMP, eu não tenho direito a nada, e graças a Deus só mais um capítulo para eu falar isso. Mas bem que poderiam ser..... ^______^

                Os direitos da Divina Comédia são meus e do senhor Durante! Entramos em um acordo e metade é meu e metade é dele...Se bem que foi ele que escreveu tudo e só assassinei... ^_____^

                 Bom, vamos ao capítulo, o último com a história do livro: 

**                                                                          Inicio da Terceira Parte:**

                                                                                      O Paraíso 

O fogo purificador.

                Em companhia de Eriol, Shoran e Clow, dirigiram-se para o sexto círculo.

                À entrada, um anjo repetiu o gesto dos anteriores, apagando outro P da testa de Shoran; enquanto isso se ouvia uma exclamação geral:

- _Bem-aventurados os que sofrem fome e sede!_

               Ali se acham os glutões se purificando do seu feio pecado, ou seja, o de viveram unicamente para comer e beber. 

               Não haviam andado muito quando encontraram uma árvore no meio do caminho; seus galhos mais altos pendiam ao peso de doces e cheirosas frutas, ao passo que os mais baixos se apresentavam secos e pelados. Do alto de um rochedo que fechava o caminho, escorria um fio de cristalina água que permanentemente umedecia as raízes da árvore. Os "viajantes" estavam junto dela, quando uma legião de espíritos se aproximou. Embora ávidos de desejo, não podiam comer nem beber a fresca água que escorria. As torturas de fome e sede estampavam-se em seus semblantes. Tal era o castigo imposto àquelas almas pelo pecado da gula.

               E diante da árvore, exclamavam:

Almas: - Ó Senhor, descerrai nossos lábios para que possamos louvar as vossas glórias!

                Pouco além, Li, Clow e Eriol viram outra árvore, igualmente carregada de sumarentas frutas. Ao seu redor, aglomeravam-se muitas almas, tentando inutilmente tocar os frutos com as mãos estendidas. Enquanto contemplavam a dolorosa cena, uma voz vinda do meio dos ramos advertiu os três companheiros.

Voz: - Segui vosso caminho! Não vos aproximai de mim!

               Silenciosamente obedeceram, penalizados da multidão faminta e sedenta. Nisso, outra voz indagou:

Voz: - Para onde vos dirigis, solitários e tristes?

               Erguendo o olhar, Shoran o cruza com um anjo. Em forja alguma se viu brilhar metal ou vidro mais rubro como aquele enviado do Céu. E ele disse:

Anjo: - Se vosso intuito é subir, vinde por aqui, porque este é o caminho da paz.   

               Imediatamente Li sentiu em sua fronte a suave carícia da asa do anjo. Compreendeu que outro P se havia apagado. E então o ser celeste cantou:

Anjo: _- Bem-aventurados os que, iluminados pela graça divina, não pecam pela luxúria._

               Entraram, então, no sétimo círculo, onde penavam os espíritos que pecaram por lascívia. Shoran suspeitou que a senda que deveriam percorrer dali em diante seria bem mais cheia de perigos do que as anteriores.

               Enveredaram por uma estreita ladeira, limitada num dos lados por um profundo abismo e no outro por uma enorme fogueira cujas chamas o vento impelia para o caminho. Para alcançar o Paraíso, os espíritos deviam atravessar aquelas chamas a fim de livrar-se de alguma falta que ainda os maculasse.

               Li olhava para o abismo, temendo ser tragado por ele. Avançando na arriscada subida, Clow não se descuidava do companheiro, protegendo-o dos graves perigos.

             A tarde caía e o Sol cobria o poente com vermelhos raios quando, ao lado da fogueira, surgiu um anjo entoando alegremente:

Anjo: _- Bem-aventurados os puros de coração!_

              E o último P se apagou da fronte de Li.

Anjo:- Ó almas santas, além daqui não passareis sem vos purificar nesse fogo. Entrai nas chamas e ouvi o canto que vem de longe.

             Shoran ouvindo as palavras do anjo, percebeu que não poderia escapar do fogo e foi tomado pelo pânico, lembrando-se do terrível espetáculo que assistira no Inferno, quando viu incendiar-se um corpo humano. De mãos postas mirou a cortina de chamas desencorajado. Logo, porém, seus dois guias vieram socorrê-lo.

Clow: - Caro filho, aqui passarás por tormentos, mas não sucumbirás. Nem um só fio de cabelo será consumido pelas labaredas. Se não acreditas, aproximas delas o teu manto e verificarás que ele não se queimará. Afasta, portanto, o infundado temor e penetra na fogueira.

             Apesar de confiar no mago, ele hesitava e Clow, ao vê-lo parado, acrescentou com veemência:

Clow: - Saiba, filho querido, que entre ti e Sakura nada mais há que esta barreira de fogo.

             A invocação do amado nome foi o bastante para restituir a coragem de Shoran. Fitou o feiticeiro e viu-o sorrir como se fizesse a uma criança.

              Decididamente penetrou nas chamas, acompanhado de Clow e Eriol. E, enquanto transpunham a fogueira, Clow não parou de falar de Sakura para estimula-lo. No meio do fogo, ouviram uma voz que cantava:

Voz: _- Vinde, benditos de meu Pai! _

             Guiados pela voz celeste, saíram do fogo, deparando logo com uma escada à sua frente. Mal haviam subido os primeiros degraus, perceberam que suas sombras aos poucos iam se dissipando e que o Sol se punha por de trás deles. Fatigados pela extensa caminhada, e impedidos de seguir pela escuridão que reinava, resolveram se estender nos degraus para descansar.

              No sombrio Céu apenas podiam ver estrelas; mas eram estas incomparavelmente maiores, mais rutilantes e esplendorosas, do que as que haviam visto antes. E foi mirando-as que Shoran adormeceu, gozando de sonhos maravilhosos.

              Despertaram-no as fraternais palavras que Clow lhe dirigia, lembrando-lhe que naquele mesmo dia poderia ter a ventura de encontrar sua amada.

              Reiniciaram, então, a subida da escada, coisa que foi realizada por Li com a facilidade de quem possuísse asas. Quando chegaram no topo, Clow declarou-lhe que acabava ali o seu papel de guia.

Clow: - Daqui serás conduzido por tua própria vontade. Senta-te ou percorre este bosque de delícias como tu quiseres, até que ao teu encontro venha Sakura. Contempla o Sol que fulge no horizonte e a relva, as flores e os arbustos que só nesta terra crescem.

              Não mais como guia, mas como companheiro, Clow entrou com os dois amigos num espesso bosque situado no cume do Monte da Purificação, vizinho ao Paraíso.

               As verdes folhas das árvores esplendiam aos raios de um sol de verão e uma leve e odorífera brisa balançava suavemente os galhos; entre estes, voava e cantava alegremente uma infinidade de passarinhos de vibrantes cores. Desfrutando daquele belo cenário, os três prosseguiram até um riozinho, cujas águas corriam mansamente. À margem oposta estava uma jovem com um manto lilás cantando enquanto ia colhendo flores.

Shoran: - Aproxima-te formosa criatura, para que eu possa ouvir o teu belo canto.

             A jovem de cabelos longos negros e dona de olhos violetas que Shoran nunca tinha visto na vida aproximou-se. Ao ser questionada pelo seu nome, a divina criatura disse que se chamava Tomoyo Daidouji. Ela, então, andou até a beira do pequeno rio fazendo com que fosse possível ouvir as palavras que cantava. Eram palavras do Salmo:

Tomoyo: - Delectasti me Domine...             (não me perguntem o que é isso....^___^)

           A bela jovem continuava a cantar, contemplando o ramalhete que segurava entre as mãos. O desejo de Li era atravessar o rio e ver aquele belo ser mais de perto (sem comentários sobre isso...homens!), no entanto, não podia fazê-lo, embora fosse ele pouco largo, sem antes banhar-se nas suas águas. Aquele era o rio Lete, cuja virtude era apagar toda a lembrança passada. Começaram, então, os dois a andar cada um por uma margem. De repente, Tomoyo pára e exclama:

Tomoyo: - Irmão, olha e escuta!

          Um clarão iluminou o bosque esplendorosamente e o som de um canto vibrou no espaço. A princípio, Shoran julgou distinguir o vulto de sete árvores, mas vencida a distância, percebeu que se tratavam de candelabros, cuja luz excedia a do plenilúnio num Céu sem nuvens.

Vozes (cantando) – Hosana! Hosana!

            Virando-se para Clow, Li pôde constatar que este estava tão admirado quanto o companheiro.

Tomoyo: - Por que vos encantais com as vivas luzes sem reparar no que está além delas?

            Os dois companheiros se viram, então, uma procissão de almas vestidas de branco, precedidas por um carro triunfal, deslizando lentamente e deixando um rastro de nuvens errantes como se tivessem sido pintadas por um caprichoso pincel. Entoando cânticos de louvor, as almas atiravam flores branquíssimas no carro. Diante de Tomoyo, a procissão parou e imediatamente uma dama se ergueu na carruagem. Seu semblante oculto por um véu alvo como a neve, preso no alto da cabeça por uma coroa de ramos de oliveira e, sob um verde manto, trajava um vestido cor de fogo. Sim, era ela! Era Sakura!

             Tal como o menino que sob impulso do assombro se volta para a mãe, Li procurou seu mestre com o olhar, Clow, porém já não estava mais ao seu lado. E, embora com o coração transbordando de alegria e lágrimas deslizando pela sua face por causa da visão tão amada, Shoran não pôde conter a tristeza ao ver que perdera seu dulcíssimo pai e amoroso guia.

Sakura (docemente) – Shoran, não fiques triste pela partida de Clow, e não chores por mim também. Reserve tuas lágrimas para golpe maior.

            Carinhosa, porém severa, recordou-lhe ela que, após sua morte, a vida do amigo não fora tão pura como antes. Reconhecendo o quão justas eram as censuras de Sakura, confessou seus erros derramando lágrimas sinceras.

             Ah, como havia sonhado com aquele encontro. E agora, na presença da amada, apesar de tudo que tinha passado para vê-la novamente, sentia-se indigno dela. Desgostoso, desmaiou aos pés da jovem tamanha era a culpa e o peso emocional que sentia.

              Quando despertou, viu-se mergulhado no rio Lete, amparado por Tomoyo e, ao pôr o pé na margem, todo o passado se apagara de sua mente.

Anjos (cantando) – Lava-me e serei tão imaculado quanto à neve! 

            Novamente, então, ele viu Sakura à sua frente, já então com o semblante descoberto. Pôde, enfim, contemplar-lhe aquelas esmeraldas maravilhosas que eram seus olhos e ver o imenso amor que neles refletia. Sakura então lhe dirigiu um sorriso doce que devolveu a alegria a Shoran.

Shoran: - Sakura...Não sabes como esperei por este momento.

Sakura: - Meu querido Shoran, é claro que eu sei.

             Corou com as palavras dela. Era impressionante como o homem de vinte e cinco anos que era ainda corava na presença dela como em seus dias de juventude. Apenas aquele ser conseguia isso dele. De repente, deu se conta do que o haviam chamado: querido? Será que ela sabia de seus sentimentos? Não, não poderia. Ele nunca tinha revelado a ninguém nem mesmo a sua mãe. Todos apenas sabiam que ele tinha um grande carinho por aquela menina. Era o que ele pensava pelo menos. Apenas queria saber desde quando o amor por ela tinha atingido dimensões estrondosas, não conseguia recordar-se. Decidiu que mesmo que ela soubesse, essa seria a hora de declarar-se. 

Shoran (com a cabeça baixa) - Sakura...Eu...Tem algo que eu quero lhe falar faz muito tempo. Ou melhor, tem algo que eu ensaio para lhe falar a muito tempo...

Sakura (sorrindo) – Fale, Shoran.

Shoran (a olhando nos olhos) - Sakura, eu te amo muito!!!

             Quando disse isso o rosto do jovem explodiu em um rubro provocado pela vergonha. Não acreditava que finalmente havia tido coragem para falar o que sentia, e, justamente para ao ser que mais amava. Por aquela que ele correu todos os perigos possíveis e impossíveis, por ela foi até a morada de Lúcifer e agora estava ali, por causa daquela mulher ele havia quebrado todas as barreiras da razão que um homem pensava ter. Fez, e faria tudo de novo, somente para vê-la novamente.    

             Sakura, então lhe deu o maior sorriso que ele já tinha visto. Ela estava muito feliz. Passou toda sua vida esperando por aquelas palavras, e finalmente as estavas escutando. Levou suas delicadas e alvas mãos a face do jovem. Sorriu mais uma vez quando sentiu Li estremecer pelo contado que ela lhe havia proporcionado. Então, viu algo que em seus muitos sonhos imaginou: o sorriso de Shoran. Sempre fora uma criança retraída, e tornara-se um jovem tímido. Isso impediu que eles se aproximassem e expressassem o que sentiam. 

             Shoran só pensava no disparate que tinha cometido. Sakura, não tinha feito nada, apenas o ficara fitando com olhar perdido. Surpreendendo-o, ela colocou suas delicadas mãozinhas em torno de sua face. Não pode evitar estremecer ao contado, era algo que ele havia pensado e sonhado praticamente toda a sua vida. Ele queria uma resposta dela, mas nunca a pressionaria perguntando algo assim. Agora, estava na presença de um ser celeste, e ele ainda era um simples mortal.

Sakura (passando sua mão nos cabelos rebeldes dele) – Ah, meu querido Shoran. Não sabes como eu esperei para ouvir isso. Saiba que eu também te amo.

            Li podia acreditar no que estava ouvindo. Ela o amava? Era muita felicidade para um único ser. Num ato impensado levantou-se e a abraçou. Era tão bom poder senti-la perto dele. Imaginar que estavam novamente em Florença, e que ele a pediria em casamento para o senhor Kinomoto. Mas isso era impossível. Sakura não figurava mais entre os vivos e esta era a sua última chance de vê-la, antes de sua vida cessar-se de vez. Nesse momento ele queria morrer, para ficar ali, com ela, para sempre.

              Sakura como se pudesse ler seus pensamentos se desvencilhou do abraço dele. Era muito cedo para a morte. Para a morte dele. Ele ainda tinha muito que viver e ela não poderia deixar que tivesse aquelas idéias.

Sakura: - Meu amado Shoran, não deves pensar em morte. Tu ainda terás muito que fazer em vida. Terás que fazer muita coisa antes de se juntar a nós. – se dirigindo para Tomoyo - Senhorita, poderia leva-lo ao rio Ênoe?

Tomoyo (sorrindo) – Claro que sim.

             Após o pedido dela, Tomoyo conduziu Shoran para o rio Ênoe e banhou-o em suas águas, cuja virtude era a de fazer guardar na memória somente as boas ações praticadas na Terra.

             Purificado pelo fogo e pela água, Li já era digno de seguir Sakura até o Paraíso. 

             Quando a amada lhe estendeu sua mão, obteve um lindo sorriso dele, algo que apenas ela conseguia tirar-lhe. Sakura sorriu de volta e pediu para que ele a acompanhasse, pois finalmente era digno de chegar ao trono de Deus, onde desfrutou delícias que as palavras são impotentes para descrever. E, desse modo, sentindo a impossibilidade de faze-lo, Shoran Li implorou a Deus que em seu poema, ainda assim, pudesse, mesmo que palidamente; ser de utilidade para aqueles que o lessem.

Shoran: - Ó Tu, Luz Eternal, que vives só em Ti, concede-me a ventura de recordar um pouquinho que seja de todos os mistérios e maravilhas que vi, e faz com que meus lábios sejam suficientemente poderosos para expressar a idéia de Tua glória, e elevar o Amor que move o Sol e os astros todos.   

   FIM 

               Terminou? Não! A história do livro termina aqui. Eu pretendo fazer um epílogo contando o que aconteceu alguns anos depois destes sonhos de Shoran. Este final eu admito que pode ter ficado meio sem graça, se eu decepcionei alguém peço que me desculpe! ^_^ Mas como eu dizia, depois do epílogo sim será o último. ;____; Por um lado me deixa triste, pois foi um trabalho muito legal de se fazer, e por outro me deixa feliz por ser o primeiro fic que eu termino. ^___^ Fato inédito. 

              As cenas da Sakura e do Li são de minha autoria, não que as outras não fossem...Mas, o que quero dizer é que este tipo de coisa não tem no livro. Não fala o que a Beatriz sentia pelo Dante, e como eu achei que seria uma injustiça o Shoran passar por tudo isso e não ouvir nada da Sakura eu coloquei uma melação por conta própria. Espero não ter exagerado. ^___^ Acho que ficou bonitinho, mas a minha opinião não conta...

              Achei uma coisa que pode interessar:

    **LETE **: Um dos rios dos Infernos. Suas águas levam o esquecimento às almas dos mortos. (eu achei que é do Inferno, agora se o Dante colocou no Paraíso, vai saber o porquê....^__^)

            Continuando com a história do senhor Durante Alighieri: (acho que isso pode não interessar, mas agora que eu comecei acho melhor terminar ^____^)

              Durante vários anos, Dante levou uma vida errante, na esperança de que lhe fosse concedida permissão para regressar, sofrendo as maiores fadigas, porquanto não possuía meio para viajar confortavelmente. Contudo, suportava com resignação os cansaços físicos do que a miséria. De temperamento forte, sofria no fundo do seu ser quando era forçado a pedir ajuda a estranhos. Em algumas oportunidades viu-se obrigado a dar aulas em universidades da península ou prestar algum trabalho aos governantes dos lugares por onde se encontrava. Esteve também em Paris, onde despertou verdadeiro assombro pela altitude de seu saber.

              Freqüentemente era hóspede de príncipes e nobres cavalheiros. Não obstante, nessas ocasiões sentia o orgulho ferido, acreditando não passar de um subalterno à mercê das caprichosas vontades daqueles poderosos. Em Verona, foi acolhido por um jovem príncipe que o tratou com um carinho especial, mas, mesmo assim, Dante não se satisfazia e, em certo trecho do poema extravasou sua revolta da seguinte maneira: 

      " Provarás como é sem sabor o pão alheio e como é doloroso subir e descer degraus de uma casa que não é a nossa"

             Foi nesse período de vida errante, que escreveu o relato de seu sonho em um magistral poema. (e que eu copiei ^_^)

E quando terminou a obra, mais do que nunca desejou voltar a sua amada Florença (se lembram que ele foi forçado a abandonar a cidade, não lembram? Se não voltem ao capítulo 6 ^___^)  

             Quinze anos então se passaram desde que fora exilado, quando teve uma oportunidade de voltar a sua amada cidade. As condições que lhe impuseram fora tão humilhantes que se recusou, embora a ânsia em ver sua cidade natal fosse maior. Teria que pagar uma pesada multa e admitir que estava errado no lado que tinha escolhido. Era um preço muito caro a ser exigido por seus inimigos. Ele então se recusou.

                Durante o período de desterro, sua fisionomia adquiriu profundas marcas de sofrimento. Os retratos que dele ficaram, desenhados ou esculpidos são provas dessa melancólica verdade: seus lábios jamais se abriram em um sorriso (isso me lembra alguém....^_^) e nem os olhos grandes e tristes brilharam. Na realidade, Dante não teve um momento de alegria no decorrer dos longos  e solitários anos de exílio. Faleceu assim, aos cinqüenta e seis anos em Ravena, seu refugio. Somente após sua morte, os florentinos se arrependeram da crueldade com que tinham tratado seu conterrâneo e manifestaram desejo de levar os restos mortais de Dante para a terra materna. Mas, até hoje não foram atendidos, e Dante repousa Ravena, longe de sua querida Florença, a cidade das flores, que ele tanto amou em vida.  (agora terminou! Acho que alguém já pode voltar de onte veio, não é senhor Durante? Não? Quer ficar aqui até eu terminar? Mas eu já terminei a tua história, ou melhor minha com a tua visão!! Vá! Não quer? Só se me levar junto? Não!!!! Pode ficar mais então!!! ^_________^)

              Agora os agradecimentos:     

           Agradeço a minha amiga **Rae** por ter revisado mais uma vez este capítulo para mim. Será que eu não cansa de escrever isso? Acho que só vou cansar o dia em que ela se cansar de revisar para mim! ^____^   

            Minha querida irmã **Diana**, espero que tu goste deste capítulo. Ele me deu muito trabalho, assim como os outros! Espero que esteja bom!! 

            **Violet-Tomoyo . **Finalmente a Tomoyo apareceu espero que tenha gostado! Não ficou lá grandes coisas, mas está aqui o capítulo 7.

             **Kath**, sei que também querias o aparecimento da Tomoyo. Pois bem! Aqui esta! Depois deste capítulo virá o epílogo o qual te falei! Espero que tenha gostado deste final!

**             Liara**, minha cumadre. Obrigada pelo apoio neste fic. Espero que o final não tenha ficado muito sem graça, mas lembre-se terá o epílogo! 

**             Isa**, espero que tenha gostado deste capítulo. Depois daquele dia não nos encontramos mais...foi uma pena! ~_~

**             Saki**, Obrigada por sempre me dar a tua opinião. Espero que tenha gostado deste final.

           Obrigada a todos por me acompanharem até aqui. Esperem pelo epílogo, não sei exatamente quando sai, mas ele saíra!!!! 

           Me deixem reviews por favor!

                Até o epílogo

DAI


	8. Os sonhos de Shoran Epílogo

**Os sonhos de Shoran**

_Epílogo_

A réplica esperada veio como um clarão. 

O ambiente em que estávamos era lindamente alvo e brilhante. Trazia-me uma calma e um sentimento de conforto indescritível. No entanto, embora eu estivesse em Sua presença, minha visão de reles mortal não me permitia ver o divino e grande ser em minha frente, nem Ele permitiria. 

Então, aos poucos fui perdendo a noção da visão, até que esta finalmente tornou-se difusa. Imagens se confundiam em minha cabeça, minhas principais e mais sagradas recordações afloravam do meu ínfimo, mas só preocupei-me com o que estava acontecendo quando em muitas delas apareciam minha doce flor. 

Procurando apaziguar meus devaneios tentei procurar por ela, porém foi inútil, porque, nesse momento eu não estava mais em presença do Altíssimo. E somente, graças ao olfato, pude perceber que estava novamente em um dos jardins esplendorosos do Paraíso, apenas ele tinha flores de perfumes tão exóticos. 

E simplesmente sorri, quando consegui perceber que ali eu ainda estava. Não consegui evitar o contentamento de não ter retornado ao mundo o qual eu devidamente pertencia. 

Sabia que isso iria acontecer, contudo a minha razão recusava-se a aceitar a realidade. Afinal, o ser que eu mais amava aqui estava, e embora eu não conseguisse identificá-la, nem vê-la como desejava, tinha a certeza de que ela estava presente neste maravilhoso lugar, habitando o Reino Celeste como um anjo. E estar no mesmo lugar que o dela me bastava.

Senti uma pequena e delicada mão tocar meu ombro, tirando-me de meu mundo particular de divagações. 

Era Sakura! 

Para saber que era minha doce flor eu não necessitava enxergar, e sim apenas sentir. Virei-me, então, instintivamente com esperança de poder vê-la. Mais uma vez sem resultado. Tentei falar algo, mas a criatura divina em minha frente fez com que me calasse com um pedido de silêncio de sua tão melodiosa voz angelical. Inesperadamente senti a graciosa mão sobre a minha fronte, que lentamente acariciou minha face até tocar meus olhos e após alguns movimentos circulares leves e graciosos rompeu o doce momento que eu estava vivendo ao acabar com o toque de sua tão sedosa pele com a minha.

Com sua alegria característica, disse-me que eu poderia abrir os olhos agora, que tudo estava bem. 

Vagarosamente fiz o que ela havia dito e minha recompensa foi vislumbrar novamente aquele magnífico sorriso. Naquele momento não pude deixar de pensar que existem pessoas que com um simples gesto conseguem o que desejam das outras. Acredito que Sakura sempre teve esse dom. Gostaria poder retornar no tempo, passar por cima de minha timidez e retração para ter certeza. Infelizmente isso era impossível.

Impressionava-me o modo em como ela parecia adivinhar meus pensamentos. Eu iria perguntar o porquê de ter perdido um dos meus cinco sentidos perante o Senhor, quando ela começou a me responder sem que eu a questionasse: isso ocorrera graças ao meu paradigma de simples ser humano, ou melhor, de ser humano vivo. Somente aos anjos e algumas raras exceções era permitido serem seus expectadores.

A sensação de uma quimera minha estar se realizando tornou-se mais forte quando Sakura ergueu sua mão e novamente tocou minha face. Fechei meus olhos para aproveitar o contato com aquele ser maravilhoso. O presente por tudo o que eu havia passado, lutado, temido...Era esse. Meu coração ansiava por isso: sua presença. A bela voz daquela fada "vestida" de anjo despertou-me. Com os olhos lagrimejando disse-me que eu deveria partir, que meu tempo havia se exaurido. 

A calmaria que eu sentia fora rapidamente substituída pelo desespero. Como poderia partir e deixá-la? A razão pela qual eu vivi todos os meus dias, meus sonhos, meus planos! Todos estavam ao lado daquela mulher, jamais eu a tinha excluído do meu futuro. Tinha consciência de que não poderia permanecer ali, porém à vontade de ficar e de contrariar todas as leis divinas era fortíssima. Ponderei mais algum tempo, todavia a hesitação ainda era um fantasma em meus pensamentos.

Sakura deve ter percebi meu dilema, porque mesmo chorando ela deu-me um sorriso, dizendo para que eu facilitasse as coisas. Quem me dera puder facilitar, isso era uma "tarefa" árdua. Ouvi, então, de sua voz:_ "por favor, faça isso por mim..."_. Resolvi parar de ser egoísta e pensar o quão isto estava sendo difícil para ela. Talvez até mais do que para mim, já que criaturas nobres não poderiam expressar sentimentos mundanos, pelo menos não deveriam. 

Levei minhas mãos a face dela. Pedi que parasse de chorar, não suportaria vê-la em prantos por minha causa. Acariciei sua face rubra, certamente pelo contato proporcionado por mim, e disse, que, resignado aceitava voltar para o mundo dos vivos. 

Do ser imaculado á minha frente, então, surgiram duas magníficas asas angelicais. 

O vento a cingiu lindamente, até poderia dizer que Eólo, o deus dos ventos da mitologia greco-romana, havia se encantado por ela, tamanho era o seu controle sobre o ar em movimento...até que me pegando de sobressalto o vento vai dando lugar a uma leve brisa que envolveu-nos completamente. 

As duas esmeraldas, então, tornaram-se mais reluzentes que nunca, e não mais com lágrimas em seus olhos jamais esquecerei o que me disse_: "Eu sempre estarei contigo, meu amado Shoran..."_. E testemunhei mais uma vez aquele sorriso, aquele sorriso inevitável de não sorrir em resposta...Não consegui mais resistir e dei um sorriso a ela. 

Flutuado Sakura ergueu seu braço em minha direção, dizendo que após o toque da mão dela com a minha, eu voltaria a figurar no mundo dos que ainda vivem. Titubeando, ainda, coloquei uma mão sobre o lado esquerdo do meu peito e lhe afirmei que ela sempre ficaria ali, e que eu sempre a amaria. 

Não esperei mais nada. Decididamente segurei a mão dela. 

Um feixe de luz nos atingiu, até que eu finalmente perdi a consciência. 

****************************************** 

A claridade que insistia em transparecer minhas pupilas acabou por despertar-me, meus olhos abriram-se com uma presteza surpreendente. 

Após analisar o local onde eu estava, constatei que havia regressado ao mundo dos mortais. O lugar em que eu viverei, até o unir-me definitivamente a minha bela flor.

Levemente movi minha cabeça, e quando tentei mover-me percebi um grande contraste da rapidez dos meus olhos com a "dormência" de meus membros, certamente pelo tempo que fiquei sem me mover. Então, quando tentei novamente mexer-me percebi que não estava sozinho: minha mãe repousava sentada em uma cadeira próxima à cama, sua cabeça ao meu lado e sua mão sobre a minha. Embora eu não quisesse voltar, o contentamento que senti ao vê-la novamente foi inexplicável. 

Sakura tinha razão quando falou que eu deveria voltar.

Um sorriso tão esplendoroso e cheio de júbilo de minha mãe tira-me de meu mundo de fantasias. Em resposta, lhe sorri também. Eu também estava feliz, sinceramente ditoso por estar de volta. 

Praticamente pulando sobre mim, mamãe envolveu-me em um abraço forte e caloroso. Bradou para todos que estivessem na casa que eu estava de volta. Minhas quatro irmãs, sorrindo e com lágrimas solitárias em seus olhos chegaram na porta do quarto. Todas, ao mesmo tempo jogaram-se sobre mim, agradecendo aos céus por eu ter acordado de meu longo repouso. 

Mal sabiam elas que deveriam realmente agradecer aos céus pela minha volta, porque se dependesse de mim...Eu teria ficado para sempre na morada dos bens-aventurados junto dela...de Sakura.

******************************************* 

Seis meses haviam se passado desde o momento que despertei para a vida novamente. Gosto de pensar que nasci de novo. E, pesando bem...É verdade. 

Minha mãe deu-me a vida uma vez, vivi e depois me deram uma nova chance de começar de novo: meu segundo nascimento. Lembranças ruins, rancor, amargura...Eu não conheço mais estes sentimentos. 

A vida que eu tinha agora era como aquela estória da mala que gostam de contar: nossa vida é como uma mala, escolhemos o que queremos guardar dentro dela, tornando-a mais pesada ou não. Ressentimentos, mágoa e sentimentos dessa natureza são os mais pesados. Até que chega um dia em que não conseguimos mais carregá-la e temos que abri-la para escolher o que continuaremos carregando. Em minha "mala" agora havia apenas sentimentos leves e pretendo que ela continue assim até o dia em que partirei deste mundo. 

Graças a Deus, eu tinha todas as memórias de minha jornada, e procurava as registrar com o máximo de precisão. Descrevia tudo minuciosamente diligenciando contar tudo exatamente como acontecera. Lembrei de meu dedicado e esforçado guia: o poderoso mago Clow. Se eu contasse a qualquer um que conheci o maior feiticeiro de todos os tempos certamente não acreditariam. Recordei-me, também da promessa a Pedro das Vinhas, ele como todas as almas as quais tive contato seriam conhecidas. 

Eu tinha feito uma promessa a mim mesmo: faria desse livro um clássico, e dedicaria toda a minha vida a ele se necessário fosse. Talvez depois que as pessoas o lessem, passem a por em dúvida a vida que estão levando e se tiver algo do que não se orgulhem redimam-se. Afinal, sempre há tempo para arrependimentos.

Passei a cumprir este juramento com tal afinco que meus dedos não queriam mais me obedecer, tamanho era o meu esforço para escrever. 

Então, resolvi atender a um pedido que minha mãe fazia-me a muito tempo: acompanhar a ela e as minhas irmãs a um sarau. Sempre achei essas coisas fúteis, mas devido a minha incapacidade temporária de redigir, resolvi ceder e ir junto com elas.

**************************************** 

Impressiona-me como em um sarau todo mundo tem o que fazer. O diplomata ajusta, com um copo de champanha na mão, os mais intricados negócios; todos murmuram e não há quem deixe de ser murmurado. As pessoas de mais idade lembram-se dos minuetos e das cantigas do seu tempo, enquanto os mais moços gozam todos os regalos da sua época; as moças são no sarau como estrelas no céu, que brilham e encantam nossos olhos. Enquanto perco-me em meus costumeiros devaneios, para a minha surpresa tanto minhas irmãs como minha mãe estão de braços com seus pares, deslizando pela sala com mais compasso que qualquer batalhão da Guarda Nacional, ao mesmo tempo que conversam coisas inocentes, movem olhares e risadinhas apreciáveis. Era inevitável que eu não estranhasse este tipo de cena, mas deixando meu ciúme de lado, pensei que elas tinham o direito de aproveitar a vida, como eu também tinha. 

No entanto, uma das coisas que achei mais engraçado foi um ataviado dândi que dirigia mil finezas a uma senhora idosa, tendo os olhos pregados em sua neta sentada ao seu lado. 

Descobri –me então, divertindo-me no sarau. 

Até que algo, ou melhor, alguém, chama a minha atenção.

Entre as elegantes e agradáveis moças, que com aturado empenho se esforçaram para ver qual delas iria vencer em graça, encanto e donaires, uma delas destacou-se. 

Vindo assim a aparecer na sala, arrebatou todas as atenções, inclusive a minha, que até aquele momento só tinha olhos para a beleza de Sakura. 

Se fosse descrevê-la diria que o gênio da simplicidade a tinha tocado. Tinha os olhos de um rubi lindo e que combinava perfeitamente com suas madeixas negras presas em duas tranças que deixava cair pelas costas. Ao contrário das demais moças presentes, não quis adornar seu pescoço com adereços de brilhantes. Vestia um finíssimo, porém simples vestido branco, que até pecava contra a moda reinante, por não ser sobejamente comprido. 

Eu como atento observador que era comecei a estudá-la e acabei descobrindo que ela adrede se mostrou assim, para ostentar as longas tranças negras, em belo contraste com a alvura de seu vestido, e para mostrar, todo nu, o elevado colo de marfim, que tanto a aformoseava. 

Não deixando de observá-la, percebi que ela renegava todo e qualquer pretendente que lhe pedisse a honra de uma dança. Pensei em desistir, não queria levar um "não" também, porém o incessante olhar dela sobre mim surpreendendo-me, resolvi, então, deixar de lado a indecisão e fui ao seu encontro. 

Quando cheguei até ela, após apresentar-me, curvei-me e pedi elegantemente que me concedesse uma dança. Ela sorriu lindamente para mim, e para minha alegria aceitou o meu convite. 

Durante a valsa que estávamos dançando, ela me contou que seu nome era Meiling e que por coincidência seu sobrenome era o mesmo que o meu: Li. Assim, como eu ela também não era italiana, tinha vindo de Pequin visitar alguns parentes que aqui estavam. Porém, o que mais impressionou-me foi o que ela me disse através de murmúrios enquanto dançávamos: que noite anterior tinha sonhado comigo. Minha imagem não estava exatamente clara para ela, contudo quando me viu no salão do sarau teve certeza de que o vulto que vira era eu. O último detalhe, todavia e o que mais comoveu-me, foi a menção de uma bela jovem de olhos cor de esmeralda e cabelos castanhos claro tinha lhe dito o meu nome a ela, ou melhor, a fez prometer que cuidaria de seu _querido_ Shoran para ela. 

Após escutar atentamente estas palavras, senti que meu corpo ia desfalecer, meus olhos queriam chorar. Senti-me culpado, por estar encantado por aquela mulher, enquanto Sakura olhava por mim. 

Ela percebendo que eu a havia me emocionado, olhou profundamente para os meus olhos, permitindo que eu constatasse a beleza daqueles olhos escarlates mais uma vez. Levemente pousou sua delicada mão sobre o meu rosto, e disse que tinha prometido ao belo anjo de olhos verdes que cuidaria de mim para ela. Após escutar essas palavras, não pude mais segurar as lágrimas. Sorri-lhe e sem nem mesmo eu entender o porquê, lhe agradeci.

******************************** 

Alguns anos passaram-se após Meiling e eu termos nos casado. Tivemos uma linda menininha a qual colocamos o nome de Sakura. 

Como pai orgulhoso que me tornei tinha que admitir que ela se parecia muito comigo. Seus traços, o cabelo embora longo era espevitado e rebelde, e em sua face conservara os olhos lindos e rutilantes da mãe, e um sorriso ...indescritivelmente maravilhoso lembrando-me muito a minha querida flor, quando sorria. 

Quanto a minha esposa, eu não tenho o que reclamar dela, sempre tão atenciosa, querida, e esforçada. Sem dúvida alguma, ela merece muito que eu a faça feliz. E eu a farei. Não posso negar que amo, no entanto, é um amor diferente daquele que alimentava e ainda alimento pela minha fada. É algo mais concreto, e por que não dizer...carnal. 

Para minha felicidade, desde o dia em que Sakura nascera algo mudou em minha vida: o meu anjo passou a permitir que eu a visse. Assustei-me a primeira vez em que ela me apareceu sorrindo como sempre, dizendo-me que agora não olharia apenas por mim, mas também pela minha filha, porque ela tinha se tornado anjo da guarda dela. 

Acho que eu nunca perderei a mania de "sonhar" acordado, algo que era realmente freqüente em minha vida. "Fui despertado" de meus pensamentos, pela minha florzinha. Era assim que eu a chamava. 

Insistentemente, ela puxava meu braço, para que eu me levantasse da cômoda cadeira que estava sentado e brincasse com ela. Levantei-me então, e falei para irmos para fora da casa. 

Saltitando, a minha garotinha foi pegar a bola para jogarmos.

Depois de um bom tempo brincando com ela, fadigado pedi-lhe que fosse até Meiling para tomar banho. 

A minha florzinha correndo veio em minha direção e agachei-me para que ele pudesse alcançar meu rosto e me dar um beijo. Enquanto, ela voltava em direção a casa, eu fiquei sorrindo como um tolo, apenas admirando-a. 

Uma leve brisa solitária me envolveu. Eu sabia perfeitamente o que isso significava. Virei-me para trás e vi as esmeraldas mais lindas que alguém poderia descrever, e que certamente não verei outras mais belas. 

O nobre ser em minha direção veio. Com sua voz melodiosa disse-me que minha filha era um presente. Uma recompensa por tudo o que eu havia passado, e que agora, me trazia uma felicidade incomensurável. Sorrindo, eu disse-lhe que eu a amava muito e que sempre a protegeria. 

Eu lhe disse também que elas eram muito parecidas: tinham o mesmo sorriso que contagiava a todos e a mesma alegria. E que juntamente com Meiling sempre teriam um lugar não só no meu coração, mas em todo o meu ser. 

Sinceramente agradeci àquela criatura imaculada por ter convencido-me a voltar para o mundo dos vivos. E entendi finalmente o significado de suas palavras, concordando realmente com ela quando me disse que eu tinha muito o que viver.

FIM. (agora acabou mesmo ^_^)

Finalmente esta seção esta livre de minha presença! Comecem a festejar! ^_^ E o senhor...senhor Durante, agora pode voltar para o lugar de onde veio! Este fic encerra definitivamente por aqui.

Bem, este é o final definitivo, e quero que fique claro que ele não existe no livro, o conteúdo deste capítulo pertence todo a mim, e a minha imaginação grandiosa e esplendida...(quem vê diz que é verdade) 

Eu realmente sinto muito por aqueles que leram o livro e acharem que eu não fiz um final a altura, mas podem ter certeza que eu me esforcei! Esse capítulo exigiu muito de mim, e eu procurei corresponder à medida...meus neurônios foram todos queimados com ele, e por isso espero que o resultado esteja no mínimo satisfatório...~_~ E no fim, este epílogo acabou demorando mais do que eu previ, além da falta de tempo, eu estava com falta de capacidade (coisa que é bem comum) para escrever, só escrevi algo que preste quando eu "vi" a "inspiração"....eu bem que poderia vê-la todos os dias...*_*

Quero deixar claro que se tiver algum erro de português (o que é mais do que óbvio que deve ter) a culpa é exclusivamente minha, pela minha falta de vontade em revisar, embora eu tenha feito isso um bom número de vezes neste capítulo, por favor, não me considerem uma analfabeta...~_~ 

Nem posso descrever o que sinto em terminar essa história, porque ela se tornou muito especial em minha vida, não que os outros fics não sejam, mas esse tem um significado muito importante para mim. Também estou um pouco triste por finalizar esta grande história (não sou pretensiosa, não é isso! ~_~) e espero que vocês tenham aproveitado o máximo dela. Afinal, meu pensamento inicial era de tentar passar essa fabulosa história de maneira mais simples, e que fosse mais fácil do que ler o livro, agora, se consegui já é uma coisa bem diferente...

* A parte do sarau, deste capítulo foi inspirada no livro romântico _"A Moreninha"_ de Joaquim Manuel de Macedo publicado em 1845, obra que marcou a nossa literatura como o primeiro romance do Romantismo brasileiro. (até parece que tem muita cultura falando isso...mas tudo bem...) 

Na verdade eu sempre imaginei o que escrever quando eu terminasse algo...E agora eu vejo que na verdade não sei exatamente o que escrever...deve ser por causa da dor de cabeça que eu estou, quem usa demais o cérebro acaba ficando meio mal das idéias...por isso esta difícil fazer uma nota decente (até parece que eu já fiz alguma nota decente uma fez na vida...mas isso é detalhe ~_~).

Gostaria de agradecer a todas as pessoas que me acompanharam, estimularam e me ajudaram a seguir em frente. Com certeza, o fic não teria sido a mesma coisa sem todas vocês. Aliás, ele não seria nem postado se não fosse graças a uma grande amiga minha que me incentivou a publicá-lo, então, todos que leram este conto devem a ela, eu devo a ela, devo muito a primeira pessoa que leu um texto meu. Quem? Eu acho que não preciso falar quem é...^_~ ( **Rae** sabe quem é, né?)

Irmãzinha **Diana**, se não fosse por ti, sem dúvida nenhuma este capítulo seria muito diferente do que ficou. Tens grandes méritos nele...se não fosse a tua opinião aquele dia...~_~ Graças a ti, encerro esta história tão significativa para nós! Ah! Também tenho que confessar que aprendi a ter uma "simpatia" com a tecla _ delete _com este capítulo....Talvez eu passe a usá-la mais vezes...Brincadeira! ^_~

Um grande beijo e vários abraços para: 

**Isa:** Muito obrigada por tudo! Por sempre me apoiar (em todos os fics, não sei como me agüenta) e pela gentileza de me deixar saber o que acha do que eu escrevo. És uma grande amiga! ^_^

**Liara**: talvez eu nem precisasse mais te agradecer, afinal, tu também foi uma das primeiras que leu o que eu escrevi, me apoiou e pelo que pude perceber crescemos juntas como escritoras...Obrigada por ter lido este fic, cumadre! ^_~ Ah! Gostaria que soubesse também que grande parte deste capítulo foi escrito ao som de _Crucify__ my Love – X Japan_...tu que achaste que eu não ia gostar, hein? ^_~

**Violet- Tomoyo:** Sei que a participação da Tomoyo ficou pequena, meio inexpressiva, mas espero que compreenda que este conto era focado no Shoran e conseqüentemente no seu amor pela Sakura. Espero que tenha gostado deste final.

**Kath****:** Eu realmente preciso falar alguma coisa para ti? Bem, obrigada pelo apoio que me deste neste fic também, e agradeço-lhe por me ajudar no desenvolvimento das idéias deste capítulo final. Obrigada mesmo.

Cherry: Amiga, tu falaste que eu estou sempre presente, mas com certeza tu também sempre estás presente nos meus fics! Muito obrigada!

**Makimachi**** Misao**: Bem, eu realmente não sei o que tu achaste deste fic em si, mas espero que tu tenhas gostado dele. Afinal, ele deu trabalho, e como deu!

**Saki****:** Agradeço pela a tua opinião nas primeiras cenas, e em todos os capítulos. Pode ter certeza que foi muito importante para mim. 

Queria agradecer também a todas as pessoas que não me deixaram reviews, e-mails, comentários, enfim, que por preguiça ou outra coisa não me deixaram saber o que acharam do meu trabalho...mas mesmo assim... Muito Obrigada. 

E como disse a minha irmã, a Divina Comédia, já é um patrimônio da humanidade senhor Durante, então agora volte tranqüilo para o Paraíso! ^_^ Boa viagem. (eu não tenho jeito mesmo, não adianta querer fazer deste capítulo algo mais sério, sou mesmo "mal da cabeça" eu não consigo deixar de ser...bem...eu! ^_^)

Obrigada de novo! A gente se encontra! (bem, ainda podem me encontrar no e-mail, no yahoo, ou no msn, o que mais uma opção? Nas sessões de Rurouni Kenshin e Inuyasha – por sinal, "_Amantes"_ será a minha próxima atualização)

Beijos a todos e agradeço mais uma vez a atenção destinada aos meus capítulos durante este tempo.

DAI


End file.
